Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: The Harry Potter cast come over to play truth or dare.   Yes another truth or dare fic... but mine is different, somewhat. R&R   Multiple pairings xD  Chapter 8 is up! :
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter truth or Dare

Me- Hey there! I got here all of the Harry Potter cast!  
>Harry- save us!<br>Me- it's not nice to interrupt, Harry. Anyways I got the Harry potter cast and I'm going to make them play truth or dare.  
>Ron- wait a second, you didnt tell us that!<br>Me- yeah... I didn't tell you a lot of things... Anyways you, the viewers get to give them any truth or dare, and I'll make it come true!  
>Harry- you're not the boss of me!<br>Me- yeah but HE is.  
>*big tough mucho guy shows up*<br>Harry- I'll be quiet *keeps quiet*  
>Me- *smiles* I'm feeling extra evil today so I will show you an example for the truth or dare you can send in<br>Dare- I dare Harry to dance the can-can while wearing a tutu.  
>Harry- what!<br>Me- you heard me!  
>Harry- where would I get a tutu anyways!<br>Me- here I got a spare one.  
>Harry- you ARE truly evil...<br>Me- why yes I am... Now go on and do the dare... Unless you want B.G to teach a lesson..  
>Harry- B.G<br>Me- big guy...  
>Harry- oh...<br>Ron- c'mon Harry it can't be that bad. Only the entire world can see it...  
>Harry- thank Ron, really helped.<br>Me- I'm waiting...  
>Harry- fine! *puts on tutu*<br>Me- now do the cancan!  
>Harry- can, can you do the cancan, can you do the can can *does a dance*<br>Hermoine- *laughs*  
>Harry- shut it hermoine!<br>Hermoine- sorry Harry *laughs quietly*  
>me- see how fun that was? Now don't be shy... Send in a dare! Any dare! Or a truth... But what fun is truth? ...<br>Harry- show mercy! I beg you!  
>Me- don't listen to him, you don't have to.<br>Ron- So what you're saying we got no say in anything and we're just your controlled puppets!  
>Me- pretty much...<br>Ron- oh...  
>Me- don't worry... I'll let you out... One day...<br>Harry- *mutters* I rather fight voldermort than do this..  
>Me- what did you say?<br>Harry- nothing!  
>Me- since you did that you get another example. This time truth.<br>Truth- Harry do you ever lie to Ron or Hermione?  
>Harry- no! Never!<br>B.G- he is lying *deep scary voice*  
>me- did I mention he can also tell if someone is telling the truth?... Yeah he is freaky like that. Now the truth, Harry!<br>Harry- fine I do... Sometimes...  
>B.G- *glares at him*<br>Harry- fine a lot!  
>Ron- Harry!<br>Hermoine- you lie to us constantly? Like when?  
>Harry- yeah remember yesterday when I said your hair looks pretty?<br>Hermoine- yeah...?  
>Harry- then.<br>Hermoine- what?  
>Me- as much as I'm enjoying this argument, I'll have to cut it short. We're all out of time. Also *to crowd* don't forget to send your dares and truths... :-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex- Hey there people…. I changed my name to Alex in case you didn't notice… I wouldn't want to be known as "me" so I created a fake name that I'll use! :-)

Harry- I would of gone with Rebecca or something...you don't seem much of an Alex.  
>Alex- shut up Harry. And I wouldn't want to be known as Rebecca what if people confuse me for Rebecca Black *shutter*<p>

Ron- who is she?

Alex- no one you should worry your pretty head about.

Ron- yay, my head is pretty! *flashes goofy smile*

Alex- Anyways….. I got some truths and dares for you... I was like hoping I would get a lot but a lot of times passed and it rounded up to... 2 reviews... :-(  
>Ron- yay! Not a lot of stupid dares!<p>

Harry- hahaha you're not popular! *sticks out tongue*

Alex- do you want me to beat you up with this burrito! *holds up burrito threateningly*

Harry- I'll be quiet….

Alex- Anyways this review was sent by **Cheeseman**. (Btw cool name)  
><em><strong>I dare Harry and Ron to prank call voldermort! :-D<br>Also truth for Hermione- Personally I think Ron is a nerd...(but I still love him) And Harry is better looking. Do you agree?... And tell the truth!  
><strong>_

Alex- and so it shall be. *poof up phone* go on Harry and Ron!  
>Harry- are you crazy! He will kill us!<br>Ron- does you-know-who even have a phone!  
>Harry- yeah didn't you hear? He like wanted to order pizza and had no phone to do so, so he bought one.<br>Ron- gosh... That's weird. Couldn't he just poof himself a pizza?

Harry- *shrugs*  
>Alex- stop stalling! Call! Here is his number: 555-555- EVIL...<br>Harry- of course it is. *dials number*  
>Ron- *whimpering*<br>Voldemort- *answers* Hello?  
>Harry- Hi this is Harry Potter's biggest fan and I came to ask you why is he so much more awesome than you!<br>Voldemort- What? Him! Awesome! More than me! Give me your address, I'll kill you!  
>Harry- That's nice but first, I'm here with the newspaper reporter, mind answering a few questions?<br>Voldemort- *groans* fine... But make it quick, I'm a busy man.  
>Harry- *mutters* I wouldn't consider him a "man" *passes phone to Ron*<br>Ron- Hello, this is Robert Patterson. And I have a few questions that I'd like you to answer.

Voldemort- fine I shall answer your stupid questions…  
>Rron- promise?<p>

Voldemort- Ummm…. Ok…..

Ron- Ok here are my questions:

Do you believe Harry Potter will defeat you in a painful death?

Do you think his best friend, Ron, is funny and a good wizard and might be a threat to Harry?  
>Harry- *glares at Ron*<br>Ron- *smiles* and 3) what are your weaknesses?

Voldemort- is this some sort of joke! I'm hanging up!

Ron- But you promised….

Voldemort- fine, 1) _**I**_ will defeat Harry in a painful death, not the other way around! 2) His red haired weird friend is not funny... Just weird. And I do not believe is any threat to anyone! And 3) I have no weaknesses! *hangs up*  
>Ron- *angry* I am TOO a threat<p>

Hermione- *laughs* you guys got him good.  
>Harry- yeah it felt good.<br>Alex- Ok moving on… Hermione do you think Harry is more attractive than Ron?  
>Hermione- *blushes*<br>Alex- oh I forgot each of you have to take this truth potion thingy.

Harry- you are mean…

Alex- thank you!  
>Everybody except Alex- *drink potion*<br>Alex- So what is it Hermione?  
>Hermione- I think Harry is cuter! *blurts out*<br>Alex- yeah I think so too….  
>Harry- *blushes*<br>Ron- *furious* why is everybody picking on me today?  
>Alex- *shrugs* ok next review was sent by <strong>BlahBlahGirl123 <strong>(you guys are really great with picking out names)  
><em><strong><br>You should really add Ginny, Neville, Draco and the rest. Anyhow, since they aren't here I got a dare and a truth for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
>Harry: truth- dont you think that scar you have is totally awesome!<br>Dare- i dare you to eat 5 pies at once!  
>Ron- truth: are you REALLY ok with the face that your best friend and your sister are going out? If it was me I would like be totally creeped out..|<br>dare- don't eat food for the next 24 hours... And you can't complain about it like I know you love to do...  
>Hermione- truth: do you think Draco is cute? I know I do... :-)<br>Dare- you must not use magic for 3 days.**_

Alex- Okk long review but doable. Harry do you think that scar is awesome?  
>Harry- heck yeah! But it represents something horrible...<br>Alex- ok. And here is your pies. *poofs up 5 pies*  
>Harry- how are you doing that?<br>Alex- I have author powers and I'm also a wizard *smiles*  
>Harry- I wanna have author powers! *whine*<br>Alex- you can't! Now eat up!  
>Ron- no fair, why didn't I get that dare. *pout*<br>Harry- *stuffs 5 pies in his mouth*  
>Alex- now swallow...<br>Harry- *grunts and swallow slowly* *chokes*  
>Alex- good boy.<br>Harry- *still choking*  
>Ron- do something!<br>Alex- ugh fine! *use author powers to make him stop choking*  
>Harry- thanks and that is wicked cool!<br>Alex- now Ron...  
>Ron- No! I am not ok with the fact that harry is going out with Ginny... But what to do but force a smile and pretend to be happy for them...*covers mouth* stupid truth potion!<br>Harry- *angry*  
>Ron- *smiles nervously* onto my dare! Wait what! No food for 24 whole hours!<br>Alex- yep! I took away all your food including that stack of bacon hidden in your jacket!  
>Ron- how did you know about that!<br>Alex- I know everything. Now onto Hermione...  
>Hermione- what with the questions about guys being cute? Alex- Just answer the question!<p>

Hermione- fine, yes I think Draco is cute but it doesn't mean anything... I think tons of guys look cute.  
>Alex- *dreamy sigh* he is indeed cute...<p>

Also sorry blahblahgirl... They are not allowed to use magic, I took their wands away so no dare for Hermione!  
>Hermione- Yay!<br>Harry- lucky!  
>Alex- ok so that's all for today! Don't forget to review... And send in your truths or dares! Next chapter I'll add <em>all<em> the other characters including Severus and Luna... So if any dares for those people, don't be shy... Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well I don't want to be sued soooo…. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. *weep* now I'm depressed. **

Alex- and we're back….

Harry- yay! *sarcastically*

Hermione- oh c'mon Harry, it aint that bad….

Alex- you got some dares this time, Hermione.

Hermione- Oh…. *frown* then get us out of this freakshow!

Ron- Hermione, no need to get hysteric….

Alex- yeah its not _that_ bad….

Hermione- so you're saying it's not bad?

Alex- oh no, it's bad… just not _that_ bad…

Hermione- *sarcastic* goodie…

Alex- anyways we got here today more characters! Consisting of…. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Draco

Draco- WHERE ARE WE!

Harry- we're in this like parallel universe where we are forced to stay and play truth and dare…

Draco- oh…

Alex- ok I'd like to see each and everyone's reaction about being here but that will take too long… We better get onto the dares, and truths…

Harry- *fingers crossed* please nothing too embarrassing…

Alex- this review was sent by: **Anie1129**

_**Ok hi these are pretty good! **_(thanks) _**So I want to send in a dare to Ron. Ok well first I would like to say that you're incredibly good looking, but so is Draco! Ok I dare you to serenade Just the way you are by Bruno Mars to Hermione.  
>Ok now a truth for Hermione: after Rons dare is done. I would like you to answer this, Did you like it?<br>Oh for Luna: Do you really believe in all those animals?  
>Gracias!<strong>_

Alex- here's a guitar Ron… *gives guitar*

Hermione- Ron, I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar…

Ron- neither did I… mostly because I DON'T!

Alex- well now you do… I made you know how to play it… with author powers and everything.

Ron- Oh. That is major cool but I still sing horribly!

Alex- Just serenade already!

Ron- fine… *faces Hermione*

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' *smiles*

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday  
>Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me<p>

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say…  
>When I see your face,<p>

There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are.  
>And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing: Just the way you are.<br>Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
>Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change<p>

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say….  
>When I see your face.<p>

There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
>And when you smile<p>

The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are  
>The way you are The way you are Girl, you're amazing Just the way you are<br>When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are  
>And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are, yeah *makes final strum on the guitar and pauses for dramatic effect*<p>

*clapping comes out of thin air*

Ron- thank you, thank you!

Luna- wow Ron, you were surprisingly good.

Ron- thanks, wait what do you mean by "surprisingly"?

Luna- oh nothing.

Alex- so Hermione did you think that was good?

Hermione- naaaa I've seen better…

Ron- WHAT?

Hermione- I'm just joking with you… I thought that was amazing! I mean seriously Ron, I didn't know you had it in you!

Ron- *blushes* stop, you're embarrassing me…. Do go on…

Alex- *rolls eyes* moving on. Luna do you believe in those animals?

Luna- of course I do

Alex- good enough of an answer to me…

Also I would need you guys to sit in a circle, for this review purposes.

Everybody- *sits in a circle*

Alex- Ok, This review was sent by: **DreamASweetDream**

_**Haha this is kinda funny. **_(awww thanks, I try :-) )_**  
><strong>_

_**So here are my truth and dares. *Smiles evily***_

_**Harry's Dare- I dare Harry to go up to the first professor he sees, drop to his and admit his undying love for them.**_

_**Hermione's Dare- I dare Hermione not to correct anyone for 24 hours.**_

_**Ron's Dare-I dare Ron to dance the Macerina.**_

_**Ginny's Dare- I dare Ginny to exchange shirts with the person sitting to her right.**_

_**Neville's Dare- I dare Neville to give the person sitting to his left a piggyback around the room.**_

_**Luna's Dare- I dare Luna to slow dance with the player on her left for one super cheesy song.**_

_**Not sure who else is going to be there so that will have to do! Have fun**____**guys! ;D**_

Harry- I doubt any of us will be having any fun… *sighs*

Alex- well that is all the fun of this, well for me and the readers anyways…

Harry- wait but there aren't any professors here!

Alex- so travel to Hogwarts, here I have first class tickets.

Harry- sweet!

Alex- also wear this hat… *secretly has a spy camera inside*

Harry- why?

Alex- *nervously* cause it will look…. Ummm cute on you *smiles*

Harry- ok…. Now I'm going, bye guys! *goes on airplane that instantly poofs up*

Alex- it will take some time for him to get there, in the meantime let's do the next dares. Hermione you are not allowed to correct anyone for 24 hours!

Hermione- fine, no problem.

Ron- *evil smile* I doubt you succeed dare.

Hermione- Ron … it's *covers hand over mouth* Must. Not. Correct. Anyone!

Alex- isn't that nice?… Now Ron, dance the Macarena.

Ron- what's that?

Alex- a dance.

Ron- well I don't know how to dance that so yay no stupid dare for me *smile*

Alex- not so quick, Hermione will show you how to do it…. And remember, Hermione, you must not correct him!

Hermione- *eyes wide* I'll try… *goes to corner and tries to teach Ron how to do the Macarena without correcting him*

Alex- now on to Ginny's Dare

Ginny- so I have to exchange shirts with *looks to right* Draco… But how will he get into my skinny jeans? Are you size 8?

Draco- what? I will suffocate in her clothes!

Alex- too bad! Go switch.

Draco- *mutter to Ginny* you _had_ to go and wear skinny jeans today, didn't you?

Ginny- sorry, they're in fashion! Don't complain, I have to wear black!

Alex- Ok from what I can tell from my spy cam is that Harry arrived to Hogwarts!

Hermione- *comes back from corner* I taught Ron how to dance the Macarena, and without correcting him may I add. *proud grin*

Alex- shhhh! Harry is about to do something stupid!

Draco- *comes back and tries hard to breathe in those clothes which is btw super tight on him* Ok we changed clothes!

Alex- SHHHH! Harry is going to do something stupid!

Draco- Then what am I doing all the way over here!

Everyone- *Watch Harry closely*

Harry- *in Hogwarts, walks over and bumps to Snape* *sighs and thinks- Why of all people SNAPE?*

Snape- Harry? You little brat, watch were you're going!

Harry- *sighs more and drops on his knees* Snape, I admit my undying love to you! I love you more than anything in the world! You are my inspiration, my love, my soul…. I just thought you should know. *says in the most sweet voice he could muster*

Snape- *really creeped out and speechless* ummm Harry, sorry Harry, I hate you but I appreciate the sentiment *walks away awkwardly*

Harry- well that was embarrassing.

Ron- *in a fit of laughter _even_ Harry could hear him*

Harry- what the… ? Do I hear RON?

Alex- *laughing uncontrollably* I think he suffered enough. I'll poof him back now.

Hermione- technically you can't poof *stops*

Ron- what is it Hermione? *smirks*

Hermione- Nothing. *mutters* stupid dare…Oh well Ron has to dance the Macarena! *smiles*

Ron- whateves. I don't get what the big deal is. *tries to dance the Macarena yet fails horribly and looks like a dying chicken*

Ginny- *giggles* I don't know what Macerena is but I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong!

Draco- yeah Weasley, you look pretty ridiculous.

Ron- That comes from the man wearing a pink shirt! *smirks*

Alex- *poofs Harry back*

Harry- Hey guys…. *sees Ron dancing* what did I miss?

Ron- nothing special. I had to dance this weird dance that is called Macarena…

Harry- *laughs* that's not how you dance it!

Ron- well I tried! Anyways Hermione can't correct anyone and Ginny and Draco switched clothes.

Harry- Pink looks good on you Malfoy. *snigger*

Draco- Shut up, Potter. At least I didn't say "I love you" to one of the people I despise the most. *smirks*

Harry- *opens mouth but decides to close it and shrinks into his sit*

Draco- *smirks again*

Alex- Wow Neville didn't even say a word…. Oh well that's going to change, he's got a dare to do!

Everybody- *suddenly stare at Neville*

Neville- Darn, I thought that maybe if I'd keep quiet you would forget I'm here…

Alex- nobody gets out of the dares *smiles evilly*

Harry- now my hopes are crushed… *frowns*

Alex- ok now Neville you have to give a piggyback ride to Hermione!

Neville- but…. She's heavy…. *almost in a whisper*

Hermione- EXCUSE ME!

Neville- I mean, sure! I'll give you a piggyback ride. *slightly scared*

Hermione- ok but if anybody even hints that I'm fat again….bad things will happen

Everyone- *gulp*

Neville- *gives Hermione piggyback ride for 5 minutes than lets her down gently and collapses*

Hermione- wow you're really out of shape…

Luna- Well since I know she doesn't forget dares I'll start talking now…

Alex- actually I did forget about you… but thanks for reminding me!

Luna- DARN IT!

Alex- Now you will have to slow dance with the person on your right which happens to be Harry.

Luna and Harry- *blushes*

Alex- and your cheesy song is….Barney song I Love You! And I fix the lyrics to make them even more HORRIBLE! :D

Luna- BARNEY?

Alex- well sorry I don't know cheesy songs…all the songs I listen to aren't made out cheese. They are really high quality.

Harry- ok….just so you know Luna, I have two left feet.

Luna- it's ok Harry I don't dance that well either

Harry- *puts arms around her waist*

Luna- *puts arms around neck and rock back and forth awkwardly*

Alex- *starts to sing song* I love you. You love me. We both love each other equally. With a great biig hug and kiss here and here. You will be smiling for eternity! I love you. You love me. Let's get together and be love-dovey. With a cupid's arrow, and a shot here and here. You'll be smiling back at me.

Everyone- *giving Alex weird looks*

Alex- whaaaaaa? It was supposed to be cheesy…. Not just cheesy, super cheesy! I did my best…

Harry- is the song over?

Alex- yes.

Harry and Luna- *let go of each other*

Luna- you weren't that bad, Harry. I had worse…

Harry- ummm thanks, Luna. You were good too, I think… I don't know much about dancing.

Alex- awwww such a beautiful couple.

Harry and Luna- WHAT?

Alex- just kidding. Geez, so touchy. Anyways that's all for today!

Ron- YESSSS!

Alex- tune in for next time…

Ron- NOOOO!

Alex- Don't forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I keep my hopes us but for now… noooo I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does… and I own nothing. Just this computer which I'm now typing in, and even that barely :( **

Alex- yay! :)

Harry- why are you so happy?

Alex- I got more reviews… that means more torture for you! *evil smile*

Harry- your happiness sickens me… *frown*

Alex- don't be such a sourpuss! It'd be fun… You might have to do some stuff you don't want to butttttt….you also get to watch your friends do embarrassing stuff.

Harry- That makes me feel a little better… a little.

Alex- And I don't have to do anything embarrassing *happy smile*

Harry- *whispers to reviewers* you have the power to change that…

Alex- what was that?

Harry- Nothing…

Alex- ok… *suspicious* now onto the dares! This dare was sent by **BlahBlahGirl123**

Ron- oh HER…. *glare* she's the monster that made me not eat for 24 hours!

Hermione- take it easy Ron, she's ok…

Ron- you're only saying that because she didn't give you a dare. *still has an angry face*

Hermione- yep!

Alex- C'mon guys, she's cool… look at her name!

Ron- true... But still!

Alex- anyways let's see what she got to say:

_**Yay you did my dare! ^_^ wait a second... Everybody did my dares except Hermione... Oh well she will get an EXTRA one... *evil smile* **_

Hermione- ok i dont like her anymore...

Alex- Shhhh... let me finish reading the review!

_**ok I'm only giving dares now:**_

_**Draco- say you love Harry! (hahaha)**_

_**Luna- don't say anything weird for the rest of the chapter...**_

_**Neville- wear sunglasses and be cool for idk as long as you want.**_

_**Harry- sing the song that never ends! It annoys everyone...**_

_**Ron- ummm idk do something funny! :-)**_

_**Hermione- Tell Snape that dark makes him look sexy... (such a random idea)**_

_**And...give everyone hugs! :-)**_

Hermione- oh well it's not that bad...

Alex- anyways, draco *snigger* tell harry you love him.

Draco- what kind of sick and twisted game is this!

Alex- you think THIS is sick and twisted... Then you are really not prepared for the future reviews... Just go on and do it.

Draco- fine! *mutter* potter, I love you...

Harry- what's that? I didn't hear you *smirk*

Draco- I... *whisper* love you.

Harry- still can't hear you!

Draco- *practically screams* I love you!

Harry- geez draco heard you the first time, no need to repeat yourself.

Draco- *slaps forehead*

Alex- hahaha Harry you got him good *high fives him* now Luna you can't say anything weird for the entire chapter!

Luna- nothing about the my pet unicorn named Bob!

Alex- In our world that's considered weird soooo... Noo!

Luna- *pout* it's a sad day when a unicorn named bob is considered "weird"...

Alex- yes sad indeed *sarcastically* Now Neville..

Neville- yes?

Alex- your dare is to wear sunglasses and be cool!

Neville- are you saying I'm not cool! And I should pretend to be everything I despise instead of being what I truly am!

Alex- pretty much...

Neville- oh ok. Just wanted to get that straight. *wears sunglasses, puts on leather jacket, and some gel in his hair* yo, sup!

Harry- no fair! He got the easiest dare ever!

Alex- stop complaining it could be worse...

Harry- how?

Alex- wellllll... *thinks* well when I think of some I'll let you know.

Harry- thought so...

Neville- yo, chillax, me brother...

Harry- "me brother!" that would need some getting used to...

Alex- ok Harry time for your dare! Sing the song that never ends...

Harry- *opens mouth*

Alex- wait just a sec *puts on earmuffs* proceed.

Harry- *starts singing* It is the song that never endssss, it goes on and on my friend!

Draco- oh god no! Now I officially hate BlahBlahGirl!

Harry- people kept on singing it not knowing what it wassss and I'll keep on singing it forever just becauseeeee:

Ron- the horror! It will never end!

Harry- it is the songggg that never endssss, it goes on and on my friend!

Hermione- Alex! Make it stop, please!

Alex- *yells* what? Can't hear you... Earmuffs!

Ron- *mutter* why don't we get some?

Draco- *takes earmuffs of forcefully*

Alex- AHHHHH! Whatcha do that for? Now I have to _actually_ to listen to him!

Hermione- can you tell him to stop?

Harry- forever just becauseeeee, it is the song that never...

Hermione- please!

Alex- fine! Just because I have to listen too now... *screams at top of lungs* HARRRYYYYYY STOP SINGING AT ONCE!

Harry- *startled a little* *stops singing*

Everyone except Harry- phewwww what a relief!

Harry- did I sing good?

Alex- *forced a smile and gave him two thumbs up*

Harry- aww thanks!

Alex- ok leaving that behind... Ron! Do something funny...

Ron- I don't know what to do! *walks and accidentally falls on banana peel*

Alex- hahaha that will do.

Ron- *stands up* I didn't mean to... *slips again*

Alex- hahah ok thats enough.

Luna- you know if reminds me of a story about a banana named bob...

Alex- Nuh huh huh... No weird stories for you! Remember your dare...

Luna- darn, it was a really funny story.

Alex- I'd bet... Now onto Hermione... :-)

Hermione- do I haveeee to!

Alex- yes! Now call snape and tell him dark makes him look sexy.

Draco- *snigger*

Hermione- ugh fine! *dials number*

Snape- *answers* Hello?

Hermione- *stutters* h-hello sir. This is Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Snape- ha.. Granger. What may I owe this unexpected call from my number one student?

Hermione- *gives Alex a glare* w-well... I came to tell you that... Dark makes you look sexy *says really fast and hangs up*

Alex- oh gosh Hermione... I didn't know you fancied Snape... *wink*

Hermione- *blush*

Alex- just proves my point! You like him... Hehe

Hermione and Ron- does not!

Alex- seriously guys... Can't you take a joke? She's like 17, he's 40 something... I wasn't being serious.

Ron- I knew you weren't…. *nervous laugh*

Alex- sure you did... Now Hermione has to give everyone hugs, yay!

Hermione- *hugs Alex*

Alex- I know I'm awesome and everything but you have to hug everyone else too...

Hermione- Fine.. No biggie, just a hug. *hugs everyone for about 5 seconds and sits down*

Alex- thanks Hermione. now onto the next review. This one was sent by **TV World 1234:**

_**You're really good with writing cheesy, funny stuff... **_(Shucks you guys are too nice)

_**Anyways dares and truths for everyone! :-). **_

_**Harry- Dare- Dress up as a clown. **_

_**Hermione- Truth- Do you think Ron is capable of having a girlfriend? **_

_**Draco- who do you fancy most in the room? **_

_**Luna- dare- give Ron a haircut :-)**_

Harry- Nooooooo! I hate clowns! *twitches*

Alex- huh?

Ron- Harry is afraid of clowns!

Alex- and yet you do not fear Voldemort... Hmmm...

Harry- well there is difference!

Alex- yeah one is a dark lord, the most powerful wizard there is and the other is a human dressed up in colorful clothes!

Harry- now you see why I fear clowns more...

Alex- *sigh* just do the stupid dare...

Harry- fine! But I-I don't have a costume. Whoops can't do the dare, sorry.

Alex- seriously you should think of better excuses... I have author powers, member?

Harry- darn!

Alex- *smiles evilly* *poofs up a really goofy looking clown costume*

Harry- has anyone ever told you you're evil...

Alex- actually yes...

Harry- big shocker *puts on costume*

Alex- Ginny give him a clown makeover.

Ginny- darn she noticed I'm here. The not talking thing really doesn't work...

Luna and Neville- tell me about it.

Ginny- oh well, *gives Harry a complete clown makeover*

Alex- *holds up mirror* voila!

Harry- *starts screaming and running around in circles*

Ron- dude, calm down! *pins Harry down so he stops running around*

Harry- I forever hate you TV World!

Ron- me too... Believe me. I have to get a haircut from Luna!

Alex- ok so Harry you will have to keep the costume on until the chapter ends...

Harry- *mutter* witch...

Alex- Aww thanks Harry *pinches cheek* now for Hermione... Do you think Ron is capable of having a girlfriend? Cause let's face it, he's sorta of a dundehead...

Ron- HEY! I'm right here you know!

Alex- I know...

Hermione- well Ron is very sweet. And if he has a girlfriend he'd probably protect her and cherish her... Because it would of probably been his only opportunity... So yeah I think he is.

Ron- aww thanks... Wait a second, hey! What do you mean "only opportunity"? I would have many girlfriends when I'm older!

Alex- sure you will, ronny...now draco, come out of the corner!

Draco- the corner thing doesn't work also! Aww man...

Alex- now tell us who you fancy most in this room.

Draco- well... I wouldn't pick Luna.. Too weird. Not Ginny, too Weasley. Not you... Too mean! So I guess that leaves Granger!

Hermione- aww thanks, Draco.

Alex- you sure know how to flatter girls, don't you draco *sarcastic* good thing you're cute...

Draco- *blushes* gee, thanks.

Alex- now onto the fun part. Luna, give ron here a haircut. *smile evilly*

Luna- but I haven't ever gave someone a haircut.. I'm not sure I'll be any good...

Alex- just what I was counting for! *poofs up scissors and gives them to Luna* go wild...

Ron- whoa, I'm not about to let Luna approach my neck and head with a pair of scissors... She could cut my head of! Or worse... She could mess us my hair!

Alex- don't be such a crybaby... I'm sure she'll do fine..

Luna- come here Ron, Dont sorry I don't bite.

Ron- well you did bite me once in two years ago...

Luna- will you never let that go! *sigh*

Ron- well you bit me!

Luna- *roll eyes* *start cutting hair*

Alex- this might take a while... So Harry how are you enjoying your costume? *smile*

Harry- wonderfully *sarcastic*

Hermione- will you ever let us out?

Alex- I don't think so... But I might... It depends on my mood, or how many people review...

Draco- doesn't torturing people eventually get boring?

Alex- nope! *smiles*

Draco- I wish I could torture people...

Alex- aww don't worry Draco, I'm sure you will one day.

Draco- *hopeful look* you really think so?

Alex- I know so...

Luna- done!

Ron- *looks in the mirror* you know that doesnt look half bad... *faces Alex* IN YOUR FACE!

Alex- *Mutter* stupid Luna, she was supposed to make it look bad!

Luna- just because you're muttering doesn't mean you're audible...

Alex- *nervous smile* so thats all the time we have for...

Ron- should I even bother to keep my hopes up that it's done for good?

Alex- nope, you shouldn't...

Ron- *pout*

Alex- come back next time, there will be more fun, more humor, and more torture!

Harry- why more torture! Why! *sobs*

Alex- any dare and any truth welcomed! I will try my best to get them all, promise! :-) but for now... Bye and review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Unless I get really rich, I won't be owing anything anytime soon. So yeah…. Don't own HP, that is all J.K. Rowling. **

**(sorry guys it took so longg…. Well longer than usual. You'll never guess, I finished writing the chapter than I left, my computer shut down and word deleted all my hard work without even a trace of a backup or something. So I had to do it **_**all**_** over again! *pout* Anyways, enjoy the chapter, cause I had to put a lot of effort into creating it!)**

Alex- hey guys, first I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed and put my stories onto your favorites, it means a lot to me!

Harry- yeah thanks a lot... *sarcastic*

Alex- Now for the dares...*waits for some complaint*  
>*silence*<br>Alex- ahem! I saiddd... Time for the dares...  
>*more silence*<br>Alex- ok, what is up with you guys? Usually when I say that you start complaining and shooting sarcastic comments...

Harry- we learned to live with the fact that no matter how much we complain...

Ron- or try to escape...

Harry- you will still force out to do the dares...

Hermione- so there is really no point in wasting our breathe.

Alex- oh *disappointed* well you'll surely complain after seeing the stuff you'll have to do... *smirks*

Anyways this review was sent to us by: Ihatethalico  
><em><strong>Hi Omg that is funny. great work<strong>_

_**Harry- Dare. make out with Draco**_

Draco- *gets pale*  
>Harry- *eyes widen*<br>Harry and draco- *look at each other and faint*  
>Alex- *nervously* hehe moving on.<p>

_**Ron- Dare. Come to my house in Ireland and let me hit him in the ** with a fish**_

_****_Ron- what the..?  
>Alex- will you let me finish! *yells*<br>everyone- *quiet*  
>Alex- good... <p>

_**Hermione- Truth. Whose better looking Ron or Viktor Krum?**_

_**Ginny- Dare. Get electrocuted by Alex **_(yay!)_****_

_**Neville- Dare. Shave ur Teddy bear**_

_**Luna- Truth. R u stupid or just weird?**_

_**Thanx hope u use this**_ (no prob, I will use most of the stuff sent in :-) )

Alex- ummm should I wake them up to do the dare?

Hermione- they look so much more peaceful unconscious... Plus they're quiet…

Alex- true... But I have to make them do the dare... It is part of my policy to do each and every dare or truth sent in here...

Ron- blimey... Poor Harry, but I still have to get slapped with a fish from a random person... Though I'd pick that over kissing Draco any day...

Alex- how do I wake him up?

Hermione- idk poke him with a stick?

Alex- megaphone, it is!*grabs megaphone*

Everyone except Harry and Draco- *cover hears*

Alex- *shouts into megaphone* WAKE UPPPPP!

Harry and draco- *get up, screaming* AHHHHH!

Alex- good you woke up!

Harry- woke up!

Alex- woke up, rudely awakened... Same thing. Ok now go on and do your dare, we got to keep this moving along!

Harry- but...

Alex- no buts...

Ron- *snigger*

Alex- what?

Ron- you said buts... *chuckle*

Alex- *rolls eyes* c'mon harry, it's only a dare!

Harry- fine! But no one shall speak of this!

Ginny- *giggle* no promises...

Harry- *glares at Alex* I'm going to get you for this... *leans in*

Draco- *backs away*

Harry- *frowns and leans in again*

Draco- *leans out*

Harry- ummm he isn't letting me kiss him...

Alex- draco?

Draco- sorry... but it's his dare! Why do I have to suffer?

Harry- well you didn't get a dare...

Alex- hey I thought I've been over this... You guys are my minions... You do whatever I want you to do.

Draco- that doesnt seem fair...

Alex- life isn't fair Draco! Now let the boy kiss you!

Draco- You are an evilllll little girl, aren't ya?

Alex- why yes. Thanks for noticing *smile*

Draco- ughhhh… Fine I'll do it, on one condition.

Alex- what?

Draco- I don't have to do anymore dares…

Alex- no.

Draco- for this chapter?

Alex- no.

Draco- Fine I'll do it if you give me a cookie.

Alex- fine *poofs up cookie and hands it to Draco*

Harry- hey what about me?

Alex- just do the dare already! *yells*

Harry- *gulps* ok…. *closes eyes and leans in*

Alex- Someone got some popcorn?

Ginny- I do!

Alex- gimmie some

Ginny- k… *share popcorn while drinking soda*

_***two minutes later* **_

Harry- *pulls out* excuse me while I'm going to burn my lips...

Draco- right behind you!

Alex- hahaha ginny did you get that on camera?

Ginny- *thumbs up*

Ron- am I the only one disturbed by that!

Luna, Neville, Hermione- Nooooooo!

Alex- ok now since Draco and Harry are out burning their lips... Let's move on to Ron's dare.

Ron- must we? *whine*

Alex- Yes...

Ron- why? *whine more*

Alex- cause it's funny.

Ron- getting slapped with a fish!

Alex- yep! Now go to ireland... And while you're at it get me a souvenir!

Ron- you better of gotten me first class tickets...

Alex- don't worry, I'm filthy rich in this story...

Ron- *mutters* more like just plain filthy...

Alex- what was that? *angry*

Ron- ummm nothing! *boards plane* see you later, suckers!

Alex- *waves goodbye* we'll miss you *mutter* not...

Hermione- Ron I have to tell you something before you go!

Ron- *hopeful smile* what is it Hermione?

Hermione- will you...

Ron- yes?

Hermione- Do me the honor...

Ron- *eager face* yes!

Hermione- of buying me some Ireland made boots?

Ron- yes, Hermione I will! *realize what she says* wait whaaa?

Hermione- awww thanks Ron! *gives him hug*

Ron- *thinks- how does she keep doing that!* *leaves*

Alex- so Hermione got a truth...

Hermione- yay!

Alex- don't worry I got plenty of dares stocked for you for the future...

Hermione- *frown* why can't you let me be happy! Even if it is for a few seconds!

Alex- sorry... Kinda my job here as the host to torture/humiliate/annoy/depress the players here...

Hermione- there goes the last shred of happiness I had...

Alex- awww that's the sprit! Now tell us who do you think is better looking: Viktor Rum or Ron?

Hermione- Are people gonna ask me questions BESIDE who I think is cute?

Alex- well maybe, but I doubt it.

Hermione- *sigh* fine Ron is better looking in my opinion... *covers mouth* Noo... I'm not supposed to be thinking that! I'm supposed to think Vicktor is cuter!

Alex- well the truth serum tells us otherwise. *cocky grin*

Hermione- well good thing Ron is in Ireland...

Alex- darn! I should of thought of that ahead of time! *slap forehead* stupid, stupid, stupid!

Hermione- finally she does not strategize the maximize way to torture us...

Alex- huh?

Hermione- you *points to alex* no *wiggles finger side to side* torture us to limit. *exaggerates with the hand signs*

Alex- huh... darn it! Oh well who cares? I get to electrocute Ginny!

Ginny- aww man, she noticed!

Alex- when dont I?

Ginny- true...

Alex- *evil smile* someone give me a taser!

Hermione Luna and Neville- *shrug*

Alex- you guys seriously have no taser! What kind of people come to truth or dare without a taser!

Hermione- she got us there...

Alex- Fine I'll poof it up using author powers *poofs up taser*

Ginny- *tries to run away*

Alex- Luna! Neville! Pin her down!

Luna and Neville- *try to pin her down*

Neville- owwww! She bit me!

Luna- actually that was me...

Neville- what?

Alex- *advances to Ginny with taser*

Ginny- *eyes wide* Nooooo!

Alex- hehehe *evil laugh* *tasers her*

Ginny- *buzzes and jerks then finally falls unconscious*

Luna- will she be alright?

Alex- yeah... I'll never actually hurt her... It's a dare... I'll use my author powers to fix her up in a moment... But for now… Who wants to watch Ron get beaten in the ass by a fish?

Everybody- me!

Harry- I'm back... I think I got all Malfoy germs out of my mouth...

Draco- same goes for you, potter *snarl*

Harry- wait is Ron going to be smacked in the ass by a fish!

Alex- yes...

Harry- goodie!

Alex- shhh let's watch.

Ron- *in Ireland wearing a "I love Ireland" shirt and hat and carrying tons of bags*

Alex- hey! He wasn't supposed to go shopping! I'm calling *dials Ron phone number*

Ron- hello?

Alex- what are you doing?

Ron- having a little fun... Don't I deserve a break?

Alex- noo, now get you butt down to Ihatethalico's place! Right now!

Ron- *Mutter* fine.. *goes to Ihatethalico's house* hi!

Ihatethalico- finally... It took you forever...

Ron- sorry, got held up in traffic...

Ihatethalico- for 12 hours!

Ron- *nervous smile* hehe yeah...

Ihatethalico- *smacks ass with fish*

Ron- what kind of weird traditions is there here!

Ihatethalico- a lot...

Ron- well I did my dare, I am outtt of here.. Bye!

Ihatethalico- bye. Good luck on the dares...

Ron- umm thanks...

Alex- *poofs him back here*

Ron- wait why couldn't you just poof me there in the first place instead of me taking this long trip with the airplane?

Alex- umm I really don't know... Guess adds to the experience... Now back to Neville... *evil smile* shave your Teddy bear...

Neville- not fluffkins! *whimper*

Everyone- fluffkins!

Neville- yeah now I see why the bear needs to go... Give me a razor!

Alex- okie dokie *poofs up razor*

Neville- *whispers to Teddy* I'll always love you *starts to shave him*

Hermione- is he... Crying?

Alex- idk sorta hard to tell...

Neville- *finishes shaving, drops razor like he just killed someone and he drops a knife* I'll always remember you... *sobs*

Harry- it's just a teddybear...

Neville- yeah you're right... I'm good now. Continue with the game.

Alex- sure... Luna. Are you stupid or just weird?

Luna- hmmm I guess I haven't really thought about it.. I'm guessing it's a mixture of both *smiles*

Alex- why am I not surprised?

Draco- I'm pretty sure none of us are...

Alex- soo moving on... Next review was sent by: **.Laura**

_**I'm a neville/Luna shipper. Rawr xD**_

_**Anyhow,**_

_**Harry- If you had to date any guy, who would it be?**_

*all eyes go on Harry*

Harry- *shifts uncomfortably in his sit* if I... Ummm. If I had to?

Alex- *nod slowly*

Harry- well I guess I would pick ummm Draco...

*all eyes shift to Draco*

Draco- what?

Alex- nothing...

Ginny- that was a short review…

Alex- yeah but oh well. Less dares for you!

Everyone except Alex- YAY!

Alex- psych! You'll just have more next time! *smirks*

Everyone except Alex- BOOO!

Alex- and we'll catch you next time onnnnn:

Everyone- Truth or Dare!

Alex- yeah I made them say that… cool huh?

Harry- defiantly not! *frown*

Alex- you're such a killjoy Harry, I don't see the others complaining about it!

Harry- they do! They gossip and curse you all the time when you're not around… *whispers to Alex* especially Neville, he may look innocent but trust me.

Neville- *whistling*

Alex- uh huh… wait you guys like trash talk me?

Ginny- well putting it nicely, yeah…

Alex- that's it, I was going to let you go home free but now you're gonna stay here forever *pout*

Everyone- NOOOOOO!

Ron- Harry, you idiot! You had to go and open your big mouth.

Harry- *looking miserable*

Alex- well catch you next time. *looks at Harry* defiantly…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters BUT I DO own y OC Alex, which is me… so wait all I own is myself? That sucks :(**

Alex- welllll I got a lot of reviews *smile*

Everyone- NOOOOO!

Alex- so I'm going to make each chapter longer so I can fit them all in.

Harry- ok here's a thought, just a thought. What if, you DON'T fit them all in? You know just something to think about.

Ron- I like the idea, whose with me?

Everyone except Alex- *raises hand*

Alex- not going to happen… I got readers to please! So enough of this blabbering and onto the dares!*smiles* This review was sent by**: RAVEnREBEL**

_**Okay hey your really good at this it's hilarious now the dares**_

_**Draco- I dare you too admit your gay feelings to mister potter and you have to sit in his lap and pretend to enjoy it for the next couple of hours.**_

Draco- but...

Alex- WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF READING THE DARES!

Draco- *gulp* *shuts up*

Alex- *clears throat*

**Nevville- I dare you too act like a rhino for three hours.**

_**Ron-I like you so I dare you too admit your crush and then eat...Redvines**_

_**Harry- I dare you too be super weird and blurt out random words fir an hour.**_

_**Hermione- you have to admit a secret crush on someone not in gryffindor**_

_**Luna- I dare you too ask dumbledore out on a date!**_

_**Well there you go :)**_

Alex- now you may speak...

Draco- but I'm... Not gay!

Alex- well neither is Harry... Hmm right? *uncertain*

Harry- of course I'm not! I'm dating Ginny for goodness sakes...

Alex- then idk... Just say it, only for the dare.

Draco- it says admit... But I can't admit something that's not true!

Alex- oh c'mon... Just say it. It doesn't have to be true.

Draco- no *crosses arms*

Alex- *sighs* fine… I'll make you a deal.

Draco- I'm listening...

Alex- you do the dare and I will... Ask the reviewers to give me an embarrassing dare...

Draco- seriously? Naaaa you're bluffing. You'll never torture yourself…

Alex- *gulp* no Im no5.. I am willing to sacrifice my good name and no embarrassment record, for the good of the game...

Draco- hmmm if it means having you suffer also... Fine I'll do it. Potter I admit my gay feelings for you... *says mockingly* I love you...

Alex- that's good enough for me. Now just sit in his lap and pretend to enjoy it...

Draco- no biggie... I guess. *goes and sits on Harry's lap and forces a smile*

Alex- now there's a good boy *pats him*

Draco- don't ever touch me again, I'm still mad at you.

Alex- sheesh… fine let's move onto Neville's dare…

Neville- yay *sarcastic*

Alex- do you know how to act like a rhino?

Neville- no… who does?

Alex- well I have this uncle that works in a zoo and one day….

Harry- I don't really want to hear the end of the story….

Alex- *mutter* buzzkill. Anyways… just go down on all fours and make noises…

Neville- ummmm ok? *goes on all fours and makes noises*

Alex- ok now stay like that for 3 hours…

Neville- *noise*

Alex- good job. Now Ron, who is your secret crush?

Ron- *shrugs*

Alex- c'mon you'll get Redvines afterwards

Ron- fine, Hermione. Now gimmie! *takes away redvine forcefully*

Hermione- *blush*

Alex- pffttt it was supposed to be secret? Everybody knows that!

Ron- whatever, I did my thing.

Alex- yeah… I know. Now harry has to be super-weird and blurt random stuff out xD

Harry- pffttt I do that already… well sometimes. ALASKAN BUTTER NUT CHEESE!

Alex- im guessing he is already started…

Harry- ummm no… I haven't started yet…

Alex- O.o

Harry- I'll start now. Bob=Beef.

Alex- ok…. Harry… moving on.

Hermione- *thinks- oh no, it's my turn! Act natural* *forces smile*

Alex- now, Hermione!

Hermione- *thinks- DARN! :(*

Harry- *doing dare* GOOOOOOO HERMOINE! H-E-R-M-I-O…. gosh Hermione you have a long name…. *falls asleep*

Alex- I'm going to ignore that. Soooo, Hermione. Who's your secret crush outside of Gryffindor? *smile*

Hermione- You can never make me tell!

Alex- oh yeah? Well I got some more truth potion, with extra honestiline…

Hermione- *eyes wide* no. Not that!

Alex- oh yes… *evil smile*

Hermione- *backs away slowly, checks if there is any place to escape*

Alex- I will have you know escape is impossible. Now whoever this mystery person is, you clearly don't want us to know about… that makes it EXTRA juicy. Now be a good little girl and drinking your bizarre truth potion.

Hermione- why is it bizarre? *tries to change subject*

Alex- *Gets a bit off character* well there are all those weird chemicals that you put in that… *realizes what she's doing* wait a second; don't try to change the subject!

Hermione- darn it.

Alex- *shoves potion down Hermione's throat*

Hermione- *gags*

Alex- good now you will answer any question that I have. Now tell me who is your secret crush?

Harry- wait, I need to drink water.

Hermione- it's Draco! *blurts out*

Harry- *does an epic yet disgusting spit take* WHAT!

Everyone- WHAT!

Hermione- *tries to hide somehow*

Alex- ummmm that was weird… I would of thought it was like maybe some popular boy in Hufflepuff. Or maybe some cute nerdy boy from Ravenclaw, idk!

Hermione- wellll I think Draco _is_ cute… *covers mouth*

Ron, Draco and Harry- *mouth hanging wide open*

Harry- now strap me to a horse and call me Sally…that is one surprising news… *still doing dare*

Hermione- well can you please move on! *embarrassed*

Alex- as much as I'd like not too, she's right. We need to get to Luna's dare…

Luna- oh damn! *frown* but I don't want to ask Dumbledore on a date. He is like what now, a million years old?

Alex- now Luna don't exaggerate, I'm guessing around the 3 digits zone but not a million…

Luna- *crosses arm*

Alex- Do I have to convince all the characters to do their job here! C'mon people…

Luna- well I'll do it on one condition.

Alex- what?

Luna- I don't get any dares for the rest of the chapter.

Alex- ummmm no!

Luna- Ugh, fine! ok I'll call him. One dinner… that's it! *calls Dumbledore*

Dumbledore- hello?

Luna- ummm Professor Dumbledore… I mean, Albus.

Dumbledore- *confused* yes?

Luna- this is Luna, I would like to ask if we can go out sometime?

Dumbledore- *really confused* ok?

Luna- great, bye!

Dumbledore- wait you didn't tell me when! Oh well….

Luna- I got a date with Albus next Friday…

Alex- well unfortunately we will have to catch your date another time.

Luna- awww man *secretly smiling*

Alex- well mostly because I don't have the energy to watch you talk to him for 2 hours :P

Luna- ohh…. Wait… HEY!

Alex- *smiles* Well if I may… I'm going to move on to the next dare! This dare was sent to us by: **EightHorcux**

_**Might I just say that you my friend, are a genius?**_

Harry- yeah right *sarcastic*

_**Smack them all with a salmon if they disagree!**_

Alex- *smacks Harry with salmon*

Harry- OW! *pouts*

_**I think you should bring Lupin because, I just love him and I love to be eeeevil! Anyways, I have dares for them! (Well I would put him on if he gets any dares or truths :P) **_

_**Harry- Go and give Draco a big ol' bear hug!**_

_**Draco- ENJOY IT!**_

_**Ginny- Play tag with Hermione! (Sugested by my bro! Weirdo...)**_

_**Hermione- Draw us a picture! (Even though we all know you can't draw...)**_

_**Neville- Proclaim your undying love for the blibbering humdingers!**_

_**Luna- Sing an opera song**_

Ron- I think I like this reviewer….

Hermione- you're just saying that because he didn't give you any dares… *frowns*

Ron- and you're absolutely right *smiles*

Hermione- *sticks tongue out*

Alex- guys, guys… chillax! There are plenty of dares to go around. If you want I would give you one *smiles evilly*

Hermione and Ron- we'll be quiet *shut up*

Alex- good. Now Harry go and give Draco a big ol' bear hug. *thinks- I wish I would be getting one*

Harry- after what we've been through… that wont be a problem!

Draco- yeah except he is my nemesis and I wont like to hug him…but I learned to deal with it…

Harry- *goes and gives him a big friendly hug*

Draco- *frowns but hugs back and pretends to enjoy it*

Alex- awww friendship… is there anything more beautiful?

Draco and Harry- WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!

Alex- sheesh are all you guys so touchy. Now you hurt my feelings. *pretend sobs* But a hug will make it all better! *smile and faces Harry*

Hermione- aww I'll give you a hug! *hugs Alex*

Alex- *frowns* ok… that's enough! I think I'll need another one.

Harry- *about to hug Alex*

Luna- aww come here you little rascal *gives a hug*

Alex- *lets go* you know what? Never mind!

Harry- *looks at Draco* *Sighs* girls…

Draco- tell me about it. Doesn't it suck being the only boys here?

Neville and Ron- ahem!

Draco- and those two over there…

Alex- ok now Ginny and Hermione need to play tag! Yay!

Hermione- but that's so childish! *pout*

Alex- deal with it! Or do you want to do something much more humiliating?

Hermione- I'm good, Ginny? *taps her lightly on the shoulder* you're it! *starts running*

Ginny- *runs after her* oh I'm going to catch you!

Alex- ok let's divide half half who we cheer for. Ok girls cheer for ginny, boys for Hermione! Although there is way more boys then girls right now.

Alex and Luna- WHOOOOO GOOOOOO GINNNY!

Ron, drake, Neville and Harry *unenthusiastically* whooo go Hermione!

Ginny- tag you're it *runs away quickly*

Hermione- *grasps for breathe* you're light on your feet.

Ginny- hey what can I say... When you live in a house of 4 guys, you need to be quick or you won't survive…

Hermione- tuche…

Alex- ok now switch.

The boys- *unenthusiastically* whooo go Ginny!

Alex and Luna- GOOOOOO HERMIONE! YOUDA MAN! OR WOMAN!

Hermione- tag you're it!

Alex- ok I think that's enough...

Hermione- now I have to draw a picture *smiles*

Alex- *whisper to Harry* is she aware that she stinks at drawing more than my brother actually stinks!

Harry- I am afraid not...

Hermione- *draws something on a blank piece of paper and shows it to us*

Alex- *looks at it carefully* ummm uh huh... That is something I never ummm quite seen before Hermione...

Ron- is it a snowman?

Hermione- no Ron, it's a tv remote...

Ron- *eyes wide, thinks- THAT'S a remote!* uh... I see it now. I guess I was looking at it wrong. *nervous*

Luna- *nervous smile* it's great…

Hermione- aww thanks guys! Maybe I should draw another picture *smile*

Everyone- *quickly* nooo!

Hermione- ?

Harry- we wouldn't want to *thinks* cheapen the experience we had umm now by looking at another one of you fabulous drawings *nervous laugh* *elbows Ron* right Ron?

Ron- oh! Yeah yeah defiantly...

Harry- *elbows Alex* what do you think Alex?

Alex- *forced smile* as much as it pains me to do it, we got to move on...

Neville- yeah sorry Hermione, it's my turn now!

Hermione- oh that's fine...

Alex- now apparently Neville has to declare his love to the blibbering humindigers... I have no clue what THAT is so I'm going to skip it, sorry. Just really have no idea what that is… So that leaves us here with Luna.

Luna- ok...

Alex- Luna sing us an opera song!

Luna- I dont know any opera songs... do you know any?

Alex- well what do I look like? In my 50's?

Harry- *opens mouth*

Alex- *gritted teeth* Dont answer that...

Harry- *closes mouth*

Alex- anyways no I don't know any opera song. Just sing in an opera voice, ok?

Luna- ok! *starts to sing in her "opera voice"*

Everyone- *cover their ears*

Alex- you call that's singing? It sounds like a cat is dying in here and is screaming for help!

Everyone except Luna who continues singing unaware of the outside world- WHAT! can't hear you!

Alex- I'll tell her to stop! *shouts*

Harry- you'll buy her a box? *can't hear a thing*

Alex- *walks towards Luna* Luna thats enough for the dare!

Luna- *continues singing horribly and loud*

Alex- *shouts* SOMEONE GIVE ME MY MEGAPHONE!

Everyone except Luna- HUH?

Alex- *thinks- must I do everything by myself* *poofs up megaphone and puts it on "Deathly Loud"* LUNA STOPPPPPP!

Luna- AHHHHH! No need to shout, im right here...

Alex- *rolls eyes* right... Now moving on... Next review was sent in by: **2kittykat1315**

_**Harry- Snog Ginny infront of Ron and Ron can't move away.**_

_**Draco has to play patacake with Hermione.**_

_**Alex you have to let one character leave for 3 hours.**_

Harry- finally something rational and fun for me to do! C'mere Ginny *flirty smile*

Ginny- *giggles* ok...

Alex- *angry glare*

Harry- *starts to snog ginny*

Ron- am I supposed to sit here and do nothing while my best friend and sister snog?

Alex- yep *still has an angry face*

*1 minute later*

Alex- ugh? Don't they stop to breath?

Ron- I'm not liking this either!

Alex- ok you two, fun time's over *break the two apart*

Harry- aww man...

Alex- yeah well whatcha gonna do... Got a story to move along *nervous smile*

Harry- ok...?

Alex- now Draco play patacake with Hermione! Trust me, it's fun!

Draco- ok.. How do you do it exactly?

Hermione- follow my lead. *shows him the hands movements*

Draco- ok so like this? *does exactly what Hermione did*

Hermione- yeah exactly! Good job!

Draco- umm thank *smile*

Hermione and Draco-

Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man

Bake me a cake as fast as you can;

Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B',

And put it in the oven for Baby and me.

Alex- you rocked that nursery rhyme draco! *giggle*

Draco- uhhhh thanks?

Alex- *smirks* welcome...

Neville- wait now she has to chose who gets a break for 3 hours!

Harry- really! *goes over to Alex and puts on his flirty face* Alex did anyone ever tell you that your shirt brings out the beautiful color in your eyes?

Alex- *smiles* flattery won't get you anywhere, Harry…

Harry- but I need that three hour break! *pouts* What about I'll do one dare with NO complaints whatsoever…

Alex- tempting but no... I choose Neville to go on his 3 hour break *smirks*

Neville- yay!

Harry- darn it!

Alex- it doesn't matter anyways.. Cause the chapter's over!

Neville- aww man!

Harry- well at least I didn't lose anything :P

Alex- so that's it for the chapter guys, don't forget to review! You don't have to necessarily put in dares… you can always just tell me what you think of the chapter! So peace out suckers, and we'll see you later on…

Everyone- Harry Potter Truth or Dare!


	7. Chapter 7

(You guys actually did give me a lot of reviews… it's just when I wrote it yoou didn't and I'm too lazy to change it!...)

Alex- oh hi there *smile* just a quick comment before we start... I haven't been getting as many reviews as I did when I first started... Of course I'm not the one to complain...

Harry- seriously...? *sarcastic*

Alex- fine I AM the one to complain... But just saying, nicely... REVIEW MY STINKING STORY OR PERISH! *smile* thank you for the understanding

Harry- never thought I'd say this but shouldnt we move on to the dares...?

Alex- oh right... Silly me... This review was sent to us by: **DreamASweetDream**

_**haha Thanks for doing my dares, they were heaps good! So now I thought I might send in some truths ?**_

_**Harry- Who do you love most in the world?**_

_**Draco- Do you actually like Pansy?**_

_**Ginny- Have you ever dreamt of any of the boys in the room?**_

_**Neville- Have you ever had a dirty dream?**_

_**Hermione- If you had to go out with one of the boys in the room, who would it be?**_

_**Have fun all! Love you guys!**_

Ron- if you really loved us you wouldn't of sent that in!

Alex- well she doesn't... She said that to be nice... Nobody actually loves you...

Ron- *pouts*

_**P.S. Alex your amazing! ;D**_

Alex- aww thanks, at least someone *accusing look to everyone* likes my art...

Harry- you call that art! I call it torturing people...

Alex- art could totally be that! Take Hermione's art for example...

Harry- good point...

Hermione- ahem, right here...

Alex- ermmm right sorry!

Hermione- I thought you liked my art... *pout*

Alex- *nervous laugh* moving on... Harry... Who do you love most in the world?

Harry- simple. My friends and my family!

Alex- I think by love she/he meant looovve you know like in a like like sorta way...

Harry- *smirks* I answered her question...she asked who I loved and I love my friends and family *proud smile*

Alex- darn he is right! Oh well... I will get you next time.

Harry- *worried but still smiles*

Alex- Draco, do you really like Pansy?...

Draco- I have some feelings for her but I see her more as a friend...

Alex- hmmm interesting... you don't like Pansy… but you must like somebody… I'll find out about that later… *smirks*

Draco- *nervous*

Alex- ok Neville have you ever had a dirty dream?

Neville *blurts out* yes I did!

Everyone except Neville- O.o

Ginny- of who!

Neville- I do not have to answer that... *smiles*

Alex- darn, he is right... I cant win today! *pout*

Harry- *sticks tongue out*

Alex- if you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep that tongue IN! *angry*

Harry- *quickly sticks tongue back in*

Alex- good... Now Hermione... If you could go out with one of the boys in this room, who would he be?

Hermione- *struggles to keep mouth shut but the truth potion is too strong* it's would be draco! *says really quickly*

*awkward silence*

Alex- ... *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAH!

Hermione- it's not funny!

Harry- *tries hard not to laugh* it's pretty funny...

Alex- heheh *realizes something* OMG I SKIPPED GINNY'S TRUTH! Phew glad I remembered in time.

Ginny- *whispers to herself* so close...

Alex- so... Have you dreamt about these boys here?

Ginny- why yes, I dreamt about Harry because he is my boyfriend, duh!

Alex- and who else….?

Ginny- I don't have to answer that...

Alex- I am making you to! I have to win today!

Ginny- I dreamt about Draco... *covers mouth*

Alex- *smirks* what did you dream about him?

Ginny- *struggles not to say anything* ….. we were in this romantic boat and he was singing me a romantic song! and then we kissed under the moonlight. *covers mouth*

Alex- am I the only one that doesn't like Draco here!

*silence*

Neville- heck even I like him!

Everyone- O.o

Neville- as a friend of course...

Everyone- *sigh of relief*

Harry- Ginny you like Draco?

Ginny- no! Well sorta... You got to admit he's cute.

Draco- curse my cuteness and charming personality...

Alex- Well even I must admit that he is indeed good looking... But so is Harry...!

Ron- ahem what about me!

Alex- oh yeah... Umm you too... *whispers* but Draco more…

Draco- *flashes smile*

Hermione and Ginny- *dreamy sigh*

Ron and Harry- *angry glare*

Draco- what did I do!

Alex- you're too adorable, draco...

Draco- adorable?

Alex- yeah... Like a puppy!

Draco- thank you?

Alex- you welcome! Now moving on to the next review... This review was sent by:

**TV World 1234**

_**Yay, you did my dares :) and I didn't know Harry was afraid of clowns, lol, that was a bonus :) (yeah for me too)**_

_**Anyways I got some new dares and maybe truths...**_

_**Harry- dare- dance around like a chicken**_

_**Hermione- truth- Do you think Neville and Luna would make a good couple?**_

_**Ron- Send me some chocolates and flowers. I'm hungry and my room looks kinda drabby... could use some flowers. (now you know I'm a girl xD)**_

_**Neville- dare- give Luna a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Luna- Sup'**_

_**And... ummm well here you go :)**_

Harry- great, more dares *says dares with disgust*

Alex- well you can't hide behind truths forever…

Harry- *sigh* true….

Alex- now dance like a chicken! xD

Harry- CURSE YOU TV WORLD! *starts to dance like a chicken*

Alex- Ginny, get the camera!

Ginny- on it! *goes and grabs the camera*

Harry- *still dancing*

Alex- are you getting all that?

Ginny- yep! I got it…

Alex- good then you can stop, Harry…

Harry- *Stops* *frowns*

Alex- c'mon Harry it wasn't that bad, was it?

Harry- guess not…

Alex- good. Hermione do you think Luna and…. Neville would make a good couple?

Hermione- I actually do… They sorta fit each, weird and nerdy go together well…

Neville and Luna- *blush* wait a second… HEY!

Hermione- sorry, it's the truth serum!

Alex- sure…. blame the truth serum…

Hermione- *nervous smile*

Alex- welll now Ron you just now have to find some flowers and chocolate and give them to TV World 1234…

Ron- yeah that's simple considering I have no idea where she is or where the heck to buy those things!

Alex- relax… here I'll poof you up some flowers and chocolate and poof you to her place!

Ron- well that actually is simple… :P

Alex- just go! *poofs him away*

Hermione- it's suddenly much quieter now…

Alex- I know, huh...

Harry- it feels weird not having ron babbling by my hear...

Alex- oh well don't know about you two but I'm enjoying this!

Ron- *poofs back* done and done!

Alex- darn it!

Ron- Whats wrong..? Did you guys miss me? :-D *gives everyone a tight hug*

Alex- can't. BREATHE!

Ron- aww me too...

Alex- ok next dare! Next dare, quick! Neville give Luna a kiss on the cheek.

Neville- *shrugs*

Harry- c'mon! I had to make out with dracooo... Draco, for goodness sakes... You can give Luna a kiss on the cheek!

Neville- *grumbles, walks over to Luna, gives her a quick peck on the cheek*

Luma- *blush*

Harry- there that wasn't so hard, was it...?

Neville- *still grumbling*

Alex- ok...ummm moving on... This review was sent by: **Ihatethalico**

_**Thanks for using my review anyway:**_

_**Harry-dare-wrestle a bull**_

_**Ron-dare-dye ur hair blue, pink, yellow and green**_

_**Hermione-dare-run through a street shouting I'm a witch**_

_**Ginny-dare-fart mary had a little lamb**_

_**Luna-dare-act like Joey in friends for the rest of the chapter **_(you're lucky I watch and adore friends... Some people don't know who Joey is... Sad, really.)

_**Neville-truth-Who is the love of your life**_

Alex- ok so Harry :-)... You have to wrestle a bull...

Harry- meaning I have to wrestle you... *annoying smirk*

Alex- oh no you didint!

Harry- oh I think I just did... *obnoxious smile*

Alex- you're going down! When I'm done with you, you'll be know as the boy that never lived!

Harry- *gulp* gotta run!

Alex- *chases him* you wont get away that easily!

Harry- *runs for dear life*

Ron- Hahha this is pretty entertaining!

Alex- *catches him*

Harry- *thinks- oh no, I'm screwed! Unless... I put on the puppy dogs eyes... No one resists my puppy dog eyes! *

Alex- now what did you say?

Harry- *puts on really adorable looking puppy dog eyes* i said you were pwetty

Alex- awww...

Harry- *smiles*

Alex- now do your stinking dare!

Harry- ugh fine!

Alex- *poofs up bull*

Bull- *growl*

Harry- oh you think you're so big, huh?

Bull- *growl*

Harry- well maybe you are...

*13 seconds later*

Harry- *on the floor* I give up!

Alex- *rolls eyes* c'mon he barely did anything. He just slightly touched you with his horn!

Harry- and that horn was agonizingly painful...

Alex- you're such a crybaby...

Harry- am not!

Alex- are too!

Harry- am not!

Everyone except Harry- are too!

Alex- anyways Ron has a dare!

Ron- don't I always... *sigh*

Alex- ooo you get to die

Ron- *gasp*

Alex- your hair...

Ron- *gasps louder* NOT THE HAIR! anything but the hair...

Alex- sorry Ron... But that's the dare. Although it said you dye it, I'm going to be nice and let the others dye it for you...

Ron- hey! That's not good for me...

Alex- but it is to them...go get him, boys!

Everyone- *start dying Ron's hair blue, pink, yellow and green*

*10 minutes later*

Alex- perfect!

Ron- *looks in mirror* I look like a clown! *frowns*

Harry- clown? Where! *starts to have panic attack*

Alex- relax harry there is no clown...

Harry- really? *sigh of relief*

Alex- mow Hermione you have to run the entire block screaming I'm a witch...

Draco- well it's true..., she is in fact a witch... Wizard wise and mean wise...

Hermione- *glares at Draco*

Draco- just saying...

Hermione- *jogs out the door and starts running down the street* IM A WITCH! I'm a witch!

Random person- shut up, you crazy lunatic!

Hermione- *frowns but continues* IM A WITCH! I'm a witch!

Alex- hahahahaha can't beat the classics...

Harry- *chuckling* true that...

Draco- hehehe I bet Granger is now considered the neighborhood weirdo...

Alex- I bet the guy down the street who sells mayonnaise on a stick will be very upset to have his title taken away...

Harry- how do you even make mayonnaise on a stick...?

Alex- I never actually figured that out...

Harry- cool guy...

Hermione- *comes back, clothes turn, all dirtied up and if looks could kill everybody would be dead by now* ok that was the worst experience I had in my life! First some people screamed at me then they started to throw rotten tomatoes at me! Thennnn they tripped me and I went hurdling 60 miles per hour down a hill into a trash can!

Alex- hahaha talk about bad luck...

Hermione- *grumble*

Harry- I've had worse dares...

Hermione- *snigger* yeah I'd rather go hurdling into a trashcan than kiss Draco too!

Draco- I'd rather kiss my dog then kiss you, granger!

Hermione- Ohhh poor doggie! *smirks*

Draco- look who's talking... I bet you never even kissed a guy!

Hermione- *blushes* did too!

Draco- *smirks* Ron doesn't count... He is barely considered a man...

Ron- hey! Right here...

Hermione- *blushes more* I might have not kissed many guys but one thing I'm sure is that I kiss better than you!

Draco- oh c'mon I'm a Malfoy... All malfoy's are natural born kissers! no one, especially you, is better than me! Plus I have the guts to pull it off...

Hermione- oh yeah? Do you have the guts to kiss a Gryffindor... Oh wait you did and it was Harry! *by now yelling*

Draco- it was a stinking dare! And I am a Malfoy not a chicken! I have the guts to do anything I please!

Alex- hmmm guys?

Hermione- *ignores Harry* proof it!

Draco- maybe I will!

Hermione- I'd like to see you try!

Harry- *whisper to Alex* I don't like where this is going...

Alex- shhh! I'm trying to watch here...

Draco- oh I will and you are going to enjoy it! *yells*

Hermione- well maybe I will *yells back*

Draco- *pulls her in and starts kissing her*

Alex- *mouth drops open*

Harry- O.o

Neville- got any 5s?

Luna- go fish... Wait what's going on here? *sees Draco and Hermione and faints*

Neville- whats the problem here? *sees and faints also*

*5 minutes later*

Alex- *mouth still very widely open*

Draco and Hermione- *still liplocked*

Harry- god someone make them stop...

Alex- *still mouth wide open*

Harry- Alex!

Alex- What do you want me to do?

Harry- idk something...

Alex- they will stop soon, they got to breathe sometime...

*10 minutes later*

Alex- O.o wow...

Draco and Hermione- *pulls apart*

Hermione- soo what's the next dare...? *trying to hide her smile*

Alex- umm... Uh... Luna... Luna has a...

Harry- Luna's got the next dare...

Alex- yeah *shakes her head and goes back to norma* Luna do you know who Joey is?

Luna- is he a therapist?

Alex- no...

Lina- then no I don't know him...

Alex- ok... Then watch these episodes of friends!

Luna- okie dokie pepperoni...

Alex- O.o ok...

Luna- *skips over happily to the tv*

Harry- no fair! Why does she get time off..? :-(

Alex- you dont have to anything till the next review anyways... You can go watch with her...

Harry- yay!

Ron- can I join?

Alex- no...

Ron- *pout*

Alex- now Neville who is and I quote "the love of your life"?

Neville- I rather not say...

Alex- well I rather not bathe but I do it anyways!

Everyone- O.o

Alex- moving on...

Harry- c'mon neville tell us! We won't tell nobody...

Neville- yeah right... Ginny couldn't stop gossiping even if her life depended on it!

Ginny-*on the phone* yeah so Malfoy and Hermione kissed! How weird is that? I mean, they make a great couple, even though she's going out with my brother...wait a second brb...so who's "the love of your life", Neville? I won't tell anyone!

Hermione and Draco- HEY!

Draco- I only did that to prove a point!

Ginny- yeah sure you did... *smirks*

Draco- you think…. I like Granger?

Ginny- well duh! And I will be letting everybody in a 30 mile radius know about it!

Neville- is this supposed to make me feel better?

Alex-JUST DO THE BEEPING TRUTH!

Neville-*scared* o-o-ok!

Alex- I enjoy my power *smile*

Neville- wellll I don't technically have a love of my life but I like somebody...

Everyone- yes...?

Neville- in this very room actually...

Everyone- *more excited* yes?

Neville- its…. *dramatic music*

Everyone- YES?

Neville- it's….

Everyone- _**YES?**_

Neville- that doughnut over there!

*dramatic music stops abruptly*

Alex- ok…. Neville… good to know… I'm actually gonna pretend I didn't hear that…

Luna- I finished watching the series! *puts on flirty smile* hey how you doin'?

Alex- ummm ok….

Luna- does anybody have ham!

Neville- I wish…

Alex- well although Luna didn't get much time to be Joey…. This is the end of the chapter.

Harry- this chapter was actually EXTRA disturbing this time…

Alex- I know… I hope the viewers will like it!

Luna- Wait!

Alex- what?

Luna- do you have some mustard for this ham?

Alex- uhhh no….. And we'll catch you next time on…

Everyone- Harry Potter Truth or Dare!

(sorry it took so long… I am EXTREMELY busy with school…. Middle school is trying to kill me with homework! Also if there is any mistakes… sorry! I didn't double check it… it's too long and frankly I'm too lazy)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I keep asking for it…. But no one wants to give me HP…. Even for my birthday :( *pout* So nooooo I do not own the characters… I only own my funny banter :) If only it was worth money… *sigh***

Alex- *in the corner, weeping*

Harry- Hey Alex, what's wrong? Did you not get any reviews *perked up*

Alex- it's not that… I did in fact get a lot of reviews…

Harry- *sighs* then what's the matter…

Alex- welll today I got my first d-…. I got my first da- UGH I can't say it.

Harry- you got your first date?

Alex- what? No…. If I did I would be like glowing, not upset!

Harry- so what is it?

Alex- Well today I got my first….. dare.

*silence*

Harry- YESSSSSS! FINALLY!

Alex-Why are you so happy? My perfect no dare record is… GONE! *weep*

Harry- *smirks* oh suck it up, it's not thattt bad…

Alex- ha ha very funny, using my own words against me.

Harry- well from now on I hope you get tons of dares! To make you feel the pain we feel *smiles*

Draco- Sorry to admit it but I agree with Potter…

Alex- *frowns*

Hermione- c'mon Alex don't be sad… it might be fun! *smiles*

Alex- oh yeah... sure... I don't think I want to go through with this…

Hermione- but the show must go on…. *supportive smile*

Alex- you're right... *sigh*

Harry- must it? *whine*

Alex- yes!

Harry- gee thanks a lot Hermione...

Hermioe- *shrugs* sorry...

Alex- *cheerful* Now onto the reviews! Now this review came from **VoldyGoneMoldy  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I have some truthsdares for you all... including Alex!**_

Alex- yes I think we established that *frown*

_**Harry-Truth-Is it true that you enjoy cross dressing?**_

_**Ron-Dare-Ask Professor McGonagall on a date!**_

_**Luna-Dare-Eat 50 donuts!**_

_**Ginny-Dare-Sing Sex Bomb!**_

_**Neville-Dare-Kiss Luna!**_

_**Hermione-Dare-Scream as loudly as you can for 2 minutes!**_

_**Draco-Dare-Get very, very drunk!**_

_**Alex-Dare-Everyone gets to do one bad thing to you as revenge for torturing them all! :)**_

  
>Alex- O_O each... one… bad…. Thing…. *Whimper*<p>

Everybody- *Evil smile*

Alex- *nervous smile* hey guysss…. Did I ever tell you that I love you?

Harry- why no… you didn't *still evil smile plastered on his face*

Alex- *thinks- should I make a break for it?*

Harry- I think you should know that escape is impossible… *smirks*

Alex- stop using my words against me! *pout*

Draco- c'mon Alex….

Alex- whoa I'm like the only one here you don't call by there last name…

Draco- mostly cause I have no idea what's yours…

Alex- and you shall never know! *smile*

Draco- anyways we won't do anything too horrible…

Harry- no promises…

Alex- heyy!

Hermione- he doesn't mean that.

Harry- uh, yeah I do!

Hermione- no you don't

Harry- ya! I do!

Alex- thanks for trying to be nice Hermione and Draco... Unlike some people *angry glare to Harry*

Harry- what am I seriously the only one that wants revenge? somebody must want it too!

Ron, Luna and Neville- *raise hands sheepishly*

Draco- *raises hand too*

Alex- hey I thought you were on my side!

Draco- but now thinking about it, revenge is sweet :-)

Harry- welcome to the club, Malfoy! *high fives*

Alex- I'm toast... *mutter* and not the good kind too! :( oh well might as well enjoy my time before it's up...

Hermione- ok... we wont KILL you...!

Harry- well...

Hermione- HARRY!

Harry- fine we wont kill you...

Alex- gee thanks Harry... *sarcastic*

Harry- oh c'mon we also get dares! You're not alone...

Alex- yeah I guess... No point in complaining... I guess I even have more *gulp* dares in stock... Might as well get used to it.

Hermione- that's the spirit! *smile*

Harry- might as well start the dares! I don't care since I got a truth... *sticks tongue out*

Alex- lucky... Ok now Harry is it true you enjoy cross dressing?

Harry- uhhhh no!

Alex- ok…. Also I think you should know you look gorgeous in that black sweater!

Harry- not gonna work...

Alex- darn it! Not even if I say you are the most talented wizard in the world?

Harry- you already said it... *smirk*

Alex- damn…

Hermione- can we move to the part where Ron has to ask McGonagall on a date?

Ron- HERMIONE! You just bloody reminded them!

Hermione- *innocent smile*

Alex- go on Ron... don't be shy. Ask McGonagall on a date ^_^

Ron- but... She's old...

Alex- so what? What is she like 60? Give or take a few *mutter* hundred years...

Ron- *Groan* but she is U-G-L-Y!

Alex- *Gives murderous glare*

Ron-aaah ok ok I'll do it! But I won't like it... *calls McGonagall*

McGonagall-hello?

Ron- yo McGonagall!

McGonagall- ronald is that you?

Ron- you, me, date, saturday night...

McGonagall- what the heck? Are you insane? No way!

Ron- so its settled, see you there!

McGonagall- what do you mean! Meet you where!

Ron- *hang up* well, that went well...

Luna-well now I have to eat 50 donuts...here goes nothing! *shoves 5 donuts at a time into her mouth*  
>Alex-woah woah where'd you get the donuts? I didn't poof them, and no one else did!<p>

Luna-I seriously don't know...

Ron- *nervous smile* idk either...

Alex- *suspicious* uh- huh... Ok... Now Luna you've got 30 more doughnut to go!

Luna- on it *swallows all 30*

Alex- O_O well I think you now gained a good 2... Hundred pounds...

Luna-ya think? *tries to walk but falls over*

Alex-so now...*smiles evilly* Neville...come over here...

Neville-*shivers in fear*

Alex-I decided to make you kiss Luna RIGHT AFTER she ate donuts and her mouth is full of donut slime...

Neville-*tries to run away but can't*

Alex-trying to escape is pointless... *evil smile*

Harry- I've learned that the hard way *sigh*

Luna- ew but I don't want to kiss neville? Like couldn't it of been Draco or somebody cute?

Neville- ahem! Still here!

Luna- errr right sorry!

Harry- believe me, kissing Draco is not a day at the park.

Draco- Can you please try NOT to mention it…. *glare*

Harry- oops right.

Alex- anyways…. No you've got to kiss Neville.

Luna- ugh fine! Make it quick, Neville.

Neville- *leans in awkwardly*

Alex- Ginny are you getting this?

Ginny- do you even need to ask? *camera in hand*

Alex- guess not.

Neville and Luna- *kiss*

Alex- uhhhh this is awkward….

Ginny- I don't even know who to feel bad for, Luna or Neville…

Harry- ewww! Geeks kissing….

Luna and Neville- *pull apart* HEY!

Harry- kidding! I was just kidding… *nervous smile*

Luna- You better be!

Alex- okkkkkkkkkk... Ginny?

Ginny- yeah?

Alex- you finally get a dare! *evil smile*

Ginny- darn it… oh well I had this coming.

Alex- now sing Sex Bomb….

Ginny- okie dokie! *smile*

Alex- this is not as torturous as I thought it'd be…

Ginny- *poofs up microphone*

Alex- HEY! I can only poof stuff up!

Ginny- not anymore *boom box appears outta nowhere*

**Spy on me baby use satellite  
>Infrared to see me move through the night<br>Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
>I'm gonna like the way you fight <strong>*starts adding dance moves* ****

**Now you found the secret code I use  
>to wash away my lonely bluessss<br>So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
>the only one to make me fly. <strong>*takes off jacket*

**Chorus:  
>Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb<br>You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb<br>And baby you can turn me on. ***winks to the crowd* ****

**No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
>This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far<br>I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
>Love struck holding you tight. <strong>*lots of cute backup dancers start dancing*****

**Make me explode although you know  
>the route to go to sex me slow<br>And yes, I must react to claims of those  
>who say that you are not all that. <strong>

*fireworks*****

**2x Chorus: ***disco appears, light shines everywhere*****

**(Break)  
>You can give me more and more counting up the score<br>You can turn me upside down and inside out  
>You can make me feel the real deal<br>And I can give it to you any time because you're mine ***jumps on stage*****

**Chorus:  
>Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb<br>You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on ***twirls*****

**Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
>And baby you can turn me on. 8x <strong> *strikes a pose*

Crowd- *cheering*

Ginny- *bows*

Alex- How did you people get here!

Crowd- *shrugs*

Alex- go on… scram!

Crowd- *mutter* killjoy *disappear*

Harry- woooo Ginny you were on fire!

Ginny- thanks…

Alex- ok… moving on…. I will try to make sense of what happened LATER… now I just want to see Malfoy get drunk.

Harry- hahaha I'd bet that would be hilarious.

Draco- but I'm underaged… I'm not allowed to drink.

Alex- to hell with rules! Here is 6 bottles of beer! Drink up… *smirk*

Draco- ok…. *starts drinking the first bottle* hmmmm this tastes good!

*6 bottles of beer later*

Draco- *hiccup* HEEEHAWWW! I SEE PRETTY LITTLE RAINBOWS… *dizzy*

Alex- Draco, are you ok?

Draco- *looks at Alex, smiles goofily* who are you?

Alex- *open mouth* I am….

Harry- your girlfriend!

Alex- *gives Harry murderous glare*

Draco- oh you are? *smile*

Alex- well actuall-

Draco- so wanna do something fun…. Girl-friend!

Alex- no Draco you see, I'm not your girlfriend.

Draco- wait did you say you are my girlfriend….yayyyyyyyyy! *starts singing: Marry had a little lamb*

Alex- what was in that beer?

Draco- *spins around* WHEEEE! I am a butterfly!

Harry- Ginny are you getting all this?

Ginny- Harry how long have you know me?

Harry- oh good.

Draco- *puts arm around Alex* hey there baby…. Wanna take a walk on the wild side... *smiles*

Alex- *eyes wide* I'm guessing he had a BIT too much alcohol…

Draco- *take another sip of beer* wait who are you again?

Alex- *roll eyes*

Harry- she is your girlfriend, Malfoy. Now go give her a kiss!

Draco- okie dokie!

Alex- oh god…. *runs away*

Draco- come here, honey bunches! *starts chasing her*

Hermione- Omg poor alex…. Should we do something?

Harry- *eating popcorn* no….

Draco- *tackles Alex*

Alex- get off me Draco!

Draco- you're pretty when you're mad. 

Alex- UGHH!

Draco- wait were your eyes always yellow?

Alex- remind me again, never let you anywhere NEAR alcohol again…

Draco- c'mon Amex…

Alex- it's Alex!

Draco- who's Alex? *Start spinning around again*

Alex- Draco….?

Draco- YOU DON'T LOVE ME!

Alex- what? *confused*

Draco- *hiccup* you like him don't you?

Alex- I like who….?

Draco- DON'T YA!

Alex- ummm I-I guess I do. *slightly scared*

Draco- we are OVER!

Alex- uhhhh ok then….

Draco- you are an ungrateful little… *falls asleep*

Alex- now that was the weirdest 10 minutes of my life….

Harry- and the best 10 of mines…. *in laughing fit*

Alex- This just isn't my day! *frowns*

Hermione- should we wake him up?

Alex- NOOOOO!

Harry- YESS!

Draco- *still unconscious*

Harry- hey wait a second…. Now we each get to do one bad thing to you *evil smile*

Alex- awww c'mon show mercy! I just had to deal with a drunken Draco…

Harry- nope a dare is a dare. And I've got my all figured out *even EVILLER smile*

Alex- *shutter*

Hermione- who shall go first?

Alex- let Harry do it first… so I can get that over with…

Harry- nope I'm saving my till the end :)

Neville- I'll go first!

Alex- *sigh* ok Neville… what do you got.

Neville- welll I'm not as cruel as Harry so all you have to do is wear this "I Love Justin Beiber" t-shirt.

Alex- YOU SAID YOU'RE NOT CRUEL!

Neville- nooo I said I'm not as cruel as Harry… now wear the t-shirt.

Alex- *mutter* stupid story… stupid character… stupid Justin Beiber… *wears shirt*

Ron- awwww, young love. Justin Beiber and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Alex- *snort* he wishes!

Ron- ok my turn!

Alex- ok…. Ron. What do you want me to do?

Ron- ummmm let me think. *thinks*

*5 minutes later*

Alex- WELL?

Ron- oh it was my turn?

Alex- YES!

Ron- oh then you have to kiss Malfoy… I believe that is the worst punishment anybody could ever get…

Alex- oh c'mon!

Harry- now you can feel the pain that I went through…. :)

Draco- *still unconscious*

Alex- oh well, at least he isn't awake… *leans in* ewww he reeks like alcohol!

Ron- a bonus…. Just do it!

Alex- *gives him a quick kiss and rushes to seat*

Hermione- c'mon it couldn't have been that bad… he is a good kisser…

Alex- well he was unconscious and tasted like cold fish…..

Hermione- well when he was drunk he did it a whole can of unmade tuna…

Alex- *shutter*

Luna- Ooooo my turn! You have to… *thinks* eat a rotten banana…

Alex- is nobody going soft on me? C'mon I cant be _that_ mean!

Everyone- YES, you ARE!

Alex- well ok then…. *frowns* I guess that's why I have no friends….

Harry- you don't?

Alex- naaa I'm kidding. I'm like the most popular girl in class….

Harry- I shoulda guessed you were one of those girls….

Alex- what is that supposed to mean?

Harry- nothing, nothing….

Luna- *poofs up rotten banana*

Alex- c'mon author powers is reserved for me only!

Luna- stop complaining and eat your rotten banana.

Alex- but….. I hate bananas…..

Harry- well good to know *adds "hates bananas" on ways to torture Alex list*

Alex- what are you writing?

Harry- nothing! *says quickly*

Alex- ok…. Well here goes nothing *eats the banana*

Luna- so how was it?

Alex- it was…. Disgusting. Can somebody get me a paper bag?

Ron- nope!

Hermione- *frowns at ron* here… *gives paper bag*

Alex- thanks Hermione *starts puking into the bag*

Everyone- ewwww…

Alex- ok now all I got is Draco, Hermione and… Harry, *scared*

Draco- *Slowly wakes up* owww I've got a major headache…. What happened? Oh god, please don't tell me I did something embarrassing….

Alex- uhh *blushes* no, nothing comes to mind.

Draco- phew….

Harry- now you get to do something bad to Alex….

Draco- *Evil smile* ok goodie!

Alex- awww man….

Draco- …. You have to…. Go down on one knee and propose to a orange… and when he doesn't answer, start throwing a fit!

Harry- wow Draco…..

Alex- ok…. I can do this. Give me an orange!

Draco- there you go *hands orange*

Alex- *goes on one knee* orange… I've known you for a long time… we've been best friends but I want you to know I love you. Will you marry me?

*silence*

Alex- *weep* I thought you were different! I thought I could trust you. But I knew something was wrong when I started falling in love with an orange! I knew it was a mistake buying you that hi def TV! You are just a stinking orange! How do you feel if I started dating your friend, the tangerine! Would that make you jealous!

*silence*

Alex- you make me SICK!

Orange- I always loved you! Please forgive me!

Alex- O_O

Everyone- O_O

Alex- will someone throw that deranged ORANGE AWAY!

Harry- *throws the orange out the window*

Orange- I will get my revengeeeee!

Alex- uhhhhh…. Moving on…. Hermione? Just please nothing terrible…

Hermione- Ok I wont do something bad… you have to be nice to everybody and give everyone compliments!

Alex- I thought NOTHING BAD! :(

Hermione- sorry I want to get revenge as much as the next person :P

Alex- *grumble* fine! It shouldn't be that hard to be nice and compliment people….

Harry- *smirks* hey Alex that dress makes your butt look big!

Alex- WHY YOU LITTL- …. Ugh I mean…. Thanks for the input Harry *tries to give a smile*

Harry- Hermione, you're a god!

Hermione- thanks!

Harry- now my turn :)

Alex- *tries to run away*

Harry- I love the way she squirms… adds to the fun.

Alex- *looks for any possible escape*

Harry- you're stuck, Alex. No way out…. And remember nobody can hear your screams. *smirks*

Alex- oh god….

**DON DON DON! Cliffhanger! :D MWAHAHA! **

**Also sorry for the long wait…. I had major writer blockage! And today I decided, I will update this story no matter what! **

**So basically I worked REALLY hard on this chapter… hope you like it :) Next update wont take that long, promise :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes… again, I wrote it and didn't have time to double check it. Well look at the size of it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, hi! Sorry for the late update…Frankly, I have no excuse. I was busy… :\\ And I had a writer's block -_- Then I finished and wanted to upload, then I realized it's too short and needed another review. So nonetheless, it's on. And enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. *dreamy sigh* if only…. **

Alex- ok, Harry just give it to me straight…

Harry- do you really want me too? *raises eyebrow in amusement*

Alex- Y-yes…

Harry- well you have to…..

*dramatic music*

Alex- yes? *Scared*

Harry- IT is….

*more dramatic music*

Alex- Ron turn that OFF I can't hear Harry!

Ron- oh sorry *turns off boombox*

Harry- you have to *smirk* kiss Voldemort…

*silence*

Alex- *starts laughing*

Everybody- *look at her strangely*

Alex- you're joking right? *still chuckling slightly*

Harry- *smirks*

Alex- *nervous laugh* you are joking... Right!

Harry- *silent*

Alex- OMG YOU WOULDN'T! Even YOU couldn't be that cruel...

Harry- are you insulting my cruelty skills?

Alex- *angry glare* are you questioning mine?

Harry- nope! I know you'll get back at me for this... I've already made a very thought out plan!

Alex- *grumble* oh I'll get ya... I'll get ya good!

Harry- *smiles evilly* I wouldn't want it any other way! *takes out his wand*

Alex- hey I thought I took that away!

Harry- *smirks* curcio Voldemort!

*Voldemort appears*

Harry- wow... That ACTUALLY worked...

Voldemort- WHAT THE HECK! what am I doing here?

Hermione- let me feel you in. You're in a parallel universe where you are forced to play truth or dare...

Voldemort- what the...? Why?

Hermione- mostly for the author's amusement...

Voldemort- yea yea yea... But why am I here?

Hermione- ummm *glances to Harry* he'll break the bad news for ya...

Harry- *smirks* ok see that crying girl over there *points to alex*

Alex- *sobbing* I AM TOO PRETTY FOR THIS!

Voldemort- ummm yeah?

Harry- you gotta kiss her!

Voldemort- O_O *open mouth*

Harry- yes you have to do it..

Voldemort- *closes mouth* *then opens again*

Harry- no you can't escape!

Voldemort- *close mouth*

Harry- now c'mon Alex! *drags her over to Voldemort*

Voldemort- *shifts uncomfortably* ummm sorry...uhhh Girl. I have a world to conquer... I don't have time for kissing...

Harry- oh yeah? I really doubt that you're actually gonna conquer the world... -_-

Voldemort- yeah I am! I've got a plan and everything... I got everything worked out! It involves 10,000 lobsters, a really awesome musical scene and lots of suffering!

Ron- wow... Sounds like Thanksgiving at Grandma's -_-

Harry- i dont care if you've got an entire UNIVERSE to conquer, you're staying here!

Voldemort- but-

Harry- Now Alex, go kiss him!

Alex- no, no, no! Can't I kiss you instead? It's torturous but at least it's doable!

Harry- nope! These lips are staying sealed!

Alex- I hate you :-(

Harry- awww, I hate you too! :-)

Alex- *looks at voldemort* do I have to?

Harry- yes so I suggest to get it over as soon as possible

Alex- *sighs in defeat* fine c'mere Voldyfart...*angry face*

Voldemort- hey don't go all diva on me! I'm not the one who is forcing you to do this!

Alex- yeah but you were born... That's were the trouble began..

Voldemort- I feel as the most powerful wizard in this room, I deserve a bit of respect and-

Alex- Oh just shut up! *start kissing him*

Voldemort- !

Harry- hahahahaha

Ginny- smile you two! *flashes pic*

Alex- *pushes Voldemort away* tell me you did NOT just take this picture!

Ginny- oh but i just did!

Alex- DELETE IT!

Ginny- sorry it's already all over the newspapers around the world..

Alex- HOW!

Ginny- the camera automatically sends all embarrassing pics to the news reporters!

Alex- wow... That is one cool camera!

Ginny- I know... Got if from a friendly hobo...

Alex- what the...? but how-

*a bunch of newsguys suddenly appear*

Alex- well that was random...

Newsguy- hey alex, mind answering a few questions?

Alex- ummmm ok? *thinks- cool! I'll be on tv! ^_^*

Newsguy- when did you and voldemort start dating?

Alex- WHAT!

Voldemort- O.O

Everyone except newsguy- O.O

Alex- ME AND VOLDEMORT ARE NOT, AND SHALL NEVER DATE!

Newsguy- but the pictures-

Alex- get out! NOW! *fuming*

Newsguy- but-

Alex- *poofs him away*

*silent*

Voldemort- so-

Harry- *bursts out laughing*

Voldemort and Alex- it's not funny, Harry! I'll kill ya!

Harry- *still laughing*

Voldemort- ugh why didn't I kill him when I get the chance to? *murmurs to himself*

Alex- grrrr, I feel mad... maybe torturing some people will help me feel better :)

Hermione- why do the rest of us have to suffer?

Alex- cause I said so... And what I say goes!

Voldemort- can I at least-

Alex- no!

Voldemort- *grumble*

CC- *poofs outta nowhere* hey y'all!

Alex- oh hi, CC! I didn't think you'll be coming till later on...

CC- well I couldn't wait ^^

Harry- wait a second, who is she?

Hermione- and why did she just poof up randomly here?

Draco- like half the world poofs randomly here, why should she be any different?

CC- hey blondie, shut it! I'm here for a reason...

Alex- ummm yeah. She's CC... she's like my friend and she came here to co host this show...

CC- yay, I'm special ^^

Harry- oh great another Alex!

CC and Alex- oh shut up Harry!

Harry- *frowns* see what I mean?

Alex- ok anyways now that you've gotten settled in and everything, do you mind doing the honors?

CC- I'll be delighted too! *smile* this review was sent by **Miss Rose Weasley**:

_**Harry: (dare) Lick everybody's feet!**_

_**Draco: (truth) Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?**_

_**Ron: (dare) Call Wendy's and ask to speak to Wendy. If they hang up, call them back.**_

_**Neville: (dare) Eat straight-up baking soda!**_

_**Hermione: (dare) Prank-call someone and tell them that they have AIDS.**_

_**Luna: (dare) Go to Professor Snape's office and ask if you can talk to his dog. When he tells you he doesn't have one, tell him that you're sorry for his loss.**_

Harry- O.O

Alex- now it's my turn to laugh… hahahahhaa!

Harry- ewww I don't wanna lick feet!

Alex- well you gotta!

Ron- Harry, I didn't bathe for 4 days... I hope you don't mind...

Harry- *gags*

Alex- *happy smile*

CC- he doesn't have to lick my feet, does he?

Alex- nah, you're safe... For now...

CC- phew!

Harry- Mrs. Rose Weasley, watch out, you've just made yourself a new enemy :( *writes her name on his enemy list*

Alex- gosh that is a long list!

Harry- yep! *looks at Alex's feet* hey your feet look pretty clean...

Alex- *looks at her feet* ummmm thanks?

Harry- well might as well get it over with!

Alex- wait are you gonna-

Harry- *licks Alex's feet awkwardly*

Alex- Ewww- *giggles* hey that tickles!

Harry- yuck! Alex germs :(

Alex- hey! I took a shower this morning! Trust me... It's better than Ron...

CC- or me...

Harry- yeah... I'd think so... *looks at others feet* well here goes nothing... :-(

*10 pair of feet later*

Harry- *running to the bathroom, cleaning his tongue with a toothbrush*

Voldemort- you know,call me crazy, but I never imagined being stuck in a parallel universe, having my feet licked by Harry potter...

Ron- really? You didn't have that dream?

Voldemort- no... *says slowly* did you?

Ron- *laughs nervously* of course not...

CC- you DIDNT? *clears throat* ummm i mean, of course you didn't!

Alex- ummm moving on...Draco have you ever gone a whole day without your underwear?

Draco- *looks nervously* errr yeah!

CC- o_o

Alex- I knew it!

Draco- but only because my mom forgot to pack my clothes for this family trip! I had to wear my dad's clothes! But underwear was a whole new story...

Alex- *chuckling* whatever you say Draco...

Draco- It's the truth, honest!

CC- we believe you! *whisper to Alex* so not!

Alex and CC- *giggle*

Draco- oh god... Potter was right, it is like two Alexs!

Harry- *comes back from bathroom* I think I got all the taste of Voldemort's feet outta my mouth...

CC- thanks for sharing that with us Harry... Now sit down!

Harry- geez pushy much?

Alex- yes! That's my buddy for you, pushy and bossy! :)

CC- yeah! What she said... *thinks* hey wait a second! :(

Alex- *ignores CC* Ok now Ron call Wendy's! xD

Ron- okie dokie! *call Wendy's number*

Worker lady- hello, welcome to Wendy, how may I help you?

Ron- I'd like to speak to Wendy please...

Worker lady- ummm sir, this is Wendy's... The restaurant... Not the person, maybe you got the wrong number.

Ron- or is that what you want me to think? Now tell me the truth, is there or is there NOT a Wendy!

Worker lady- *silent*

Ron- it's all just a big giant scam, isn't it? A way to play with our feelings so we would fill the need by eating your cheap-made hamburger!

Worker lady- sir, I think you got it all wrong!

Ron- LIES! All LIES!

Worker lady- *sobs* fine! I admit it it, you're right! It is all just a giant scam! I-I... Im sorry!

Ron- shame on you, worker lady I don't know! Shame... *hangs up* well that was the 5th weirdest call of my life...

Harry- nahh it's actually your 6th...

Ron- oh yeah, 6th... including the unicorn turd one...

All the girls- O.o

Ron- what?

Alex- nothing!

CC- uhhhh moving on?

Alex- yea... Moving on! Neville...?

Neville- yea?

Alex- here's your baking soda!

Neville- but I don't wanna eat baking soda! *whine*

CC- Do what you are told to do!

Alex- or would you rather kiss Voldemort!

Neville- Give me the baking soda!

Alex- that's what I thought...

Neville- *pulls it closer to his mouth* I-I can't do it...

Alex- lemme do it! *spills entire case into his mouth*

Neville- *gags*

Alex- I feel somehow complete...

CC- hey no fair! I wanted to do that...

Alex- you will next time :P

CC- yay! :D

Neville- *spits it out* ugh that is DISGUSTING! blachhhhh!

Harry- what did you expect? For it to taste good?

Neville- well no...

Alex- then shut up!

Neville- *looks down* yes ma'am...

CC- yo Hermione!

Hermione-ugh please can we do mine later?

CC and Alex-NO!

Hermione- *picks up phone* fine...*dials random number*

Alex- Wow… that was surprisingly easy…

Random Person-*picks up* hello?

Hermione-sir, I am sorry to inform you that-

Random Person -who are you?

Hermione-that's not your concern sir-

Random Person-I'M A GIRL! *hangs up*

Hermione-O_O

Alex- how did it go?

Hermione- I was positive she was a boy! Did you hear her speak?

CC- im guessing not so well...

Hermione- well at least its over with...

Alex- yep! now LUNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA

!  
>Luna- *eating some sort of liquid* yea?<p>

CC- what are you eating? o_o

Luna- I dont know...

Alex- ummmm ok? o_o

CC-*eating same liquid* IT'S GOOD!

Alex-*looks at her strangely*

CC-whaaaaat?

Alex- nothing….

CC: anyway...Luna! Here's a teleporter! It only works to there and back, so don't get any funny ideas!

Luna- why would I want to escape? I'm actually enjoying myself! ^^

Everybody- o_o

Harry-YOU WHAT!

Luna-it's so calm and peaceful...it's like I'm resting my soul here...

Alex-but...but...it's supposed to be torture here! :(

CC-YOU NEED TO BE TORTURED! *chases Luna with chainsaw*

Luna-*runs* it's still cool here!

Alex- well due to... technical difficulties... we'll skip that dare -_-

CC- *throws knife* Is it "cool" now!

Luna- *dodges* pretty much!

CC-*throws dynamite at Luna's direction* COOL NOW?

Luna-*dynamite explodes* still...cool...*faints*

Alex- grrrrr nobody will be happy on MY truth and dare fic on MY watch :(

CC- something must be done!

Alex- Another review?

CC- *smirks* oh yea...

Harry- WAIT A SECOND! I'm suffering! Isn't that good enough!

Alex- nahhh... We need everyone to suffer as well...

CC- or else, what's the point?

Alex- exactly, anyways this review was sent by **MonstersNeed2Love**  
><em><strong>Draco, for your dare you must snog everyone in the room including Alex.<strong>_

_**Nevville, I dare you to walk up to Snape and give him a bear hug because we all know how much you love him.**_

_**Harry, I dare you to find Voldefart, tease him about having no nose and then declare your love for him. (ok I picked this review mostly because of that xD) **_

Alex- O_O draco...? Seriously...? Why is life so cruel?

Draco- Ewww!

CC- does it include me?

Alex- nahh you're good for the first fic... :)

CC- yay!

Luna-*wakes up* yay I get to act like a cow soon! :)

CC-:( stop being so happy!

Draco- ok c'mon Alex...

Alex- what? why ME first?

Draco- cause frankly I want to get it over with YOU as soon as possible!

Harry- *on the sidelines* oooooo BURN!

Alex- *smirks* well you didnt seem to have a problem doing so yesterday...

Draco- huh?

Alex- ehh too drunk to remember...?

Draco- what do you mean?

Alex- *smirks* nothing...

Draco- so can I kiss you? *asks confused*  
>Alex- do me last...<br>Draco- ok... so Granger?  
>Hermione- ewwwwwwwwww no!<br>Draco- anybody?  
>Neville- I'll kiss you! ^_^<br>Draco- o_o  
>Everybody- o_o<br>Neville- what?  
>Draco- ugh well might as well get it over with... *shuts eyes and kisses Neville for exactly 0.5 seconds* blachhhh!<br>Harry- oh boy...  
>Draco- you're up next Potter...<br>Harry- o_o i dont wwanna! *whine*  
>Draco- *rolls eyes*<br>*after all the boys*  
>Draco- *disgusted face* does somebody have a mint?<br>Alex- I do!  
>Draco- good, can I have some?<br>Alex- nope!  
>Draco- *glares at her*<p>

Draco- welll at least there is only girls left... *gives Luna a quick kiss*  
>Luna- *blushes*<br>Draco- now... uhhh girl Weasel...?  
>Ginny- uhhh *nervous look* I cant... im the filmer...<br>Draco- seriously? excuses? am I SUCH bad kisser?  
>Harry- YES!<br>Draco- shut up potter...  
>Harry- just saying...<br>Draco- now who's next?  
>Hermione and Alex- *look at each other* uhhh...<p>

Alex: you said you'd do me last! *thinks: phew...*

Draco: well then granger...

Hermione: *tries to run away*

Alex: you should know by now that there's no escape! :)

Hermione- wait doesnt that mean there will be no escape in your turn?

Alex- drats... Didn't think that through :-(

Hermione- *gives in* Fine! But only because of the dare...

CC- sureeeee... ;-)

Hermione- *glares at cc*

CC- *smile*

Harry- is someone getting tortured or what?

Hermione- ok but I don't want to see his face when that happens... *puts blindfold*

Draco- *rolls eyes* *leans in*

Hermione- WAIT! *puts on lipgloss*

Alex- is that really necessary?

Hermione- yes!

Alex- seriously you're only kissing Draco -.-

Hermione- oh right... thanks for reminding me *throws lipgloss on the floor*

Draco- hey!

Hermione- ugh, Fine! I'm ready!

Draco- well good... Don't worry, I won't make it so bad...

Hermione- highly doubt it…

Draco- *rolls his eyes* *kisses her very softly*

CC- Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree K I S S I N G! *singsong voice*

Draco and Hermione- *pulls away*

Hermione- *groan* -_-

CC- Now tell me you didn't enjoy that...

Hermione- *slaps her arm* I did NOT!

Luna- hey now Alex's turn!

CC- hmmm *looks around* where's alex?

Ron- and where's Harry?

*Perry appears*

Perry- *growl*

Ron- I said HARRY! Not perry...

Perry- *growls and disappears*

CC- hey here they are! *points to Alex holding tightly to a pole and Harry trying to pull her away by her feet*

Alex- no! *holds tighter* I don't wanna!

Harry- you have to! *pulls harder* guys help...

Draco- why should I help?

CC- I'll help!

Harry- but *pull* you're a girl...

CC- yea but she's my best friend, I happen to know her weaknesses!

Alex- no you don't!

CC- oh really? *come closer* hey Alex! Want a taco? *hold up taco in front of face*

Alex- *eyes narrow* tacos?

CC- yep!

Alex- with extra beans?

CC- yep!

Alex- *shrugs*

CC- with chili!

Alex- ok I give up *takes her hands of pole and tries to grab the taco*

Harry- *still holding onto her feet*

Alex- *lands on Harry with a big THUD*

Harry and Alex- *rub head* ow...

Alex- *stands up and lands uncomfortably close to Draco* hehehe

Harry- *pushes both her heads together*

Draco- owww! You bit my lip!

Alex- me toot is stuck with his toot!

Harry- toot?

CC- tooth...

Harry- oh...well looks like you're stuck that way, sorry! *smiles* did everything we could...

Alex- *tries to slap Harry but cant*

Draco- ow, donth movth (translation: don't move)

CC- *standing there amused*

Alex- HELPH!

CC- What? You look so cute together...

Hermione- first me and draco, now Alec and Draco... Geez woman, make up your mind!

Ginny- *flashes picture* hahaha

Alex- NOOO *jerks away quickly*

Alex and Draco- OWWWWW!

CC- next review! *takes out paper* ok so this says Harry you have to find Voldefart, tease him about having no nose and then declare your love for him. xD

Harry- finally! A FUN DARE! :D

Alex- good, maybe you could take some attention of me and voldemort!

Harry- o_o oh right, I gotta declare my "love" for him -.-

CC- hahahahha yep!

Harry- but... I uhhhh dont know where voldemort is?

Alex- don't worry, to help you out, I'll poof him up ^_^

Harry- geez, thank you *sarcastic*

CC- *poofs up voldemort* you snooze, you lose! *sticks out tongue at Alex*

Alex- *grumble*

Harry- oh well... Here I go...

Voldemort- WHAT AM I DOING HERE? AGAIN! :-(

Harry- hehehehe!

Voldemort- what?

Harry- tell me, does my breathe smells stinky *breathes on him*

Voldemort- I... Don't know...

Harry- and why is that?

Voldemort- well if you haven't noticed, ive got no nose...

Harry- hahahah! THATS RIGHT! :D Voldefart has no nose! :D

Voldemort- *embarrassed* so what?

Harry- so EVERYTHING! *laughs mockingly* You should be called Voldy-No-Nose-pants...

Voldemort- THAT'S ENOUGH! *flares nostrils*

Harry- Its weird how you have nostrils, yet no nose -.-

Voldemort- IT'S NOT WEIRD!

Harry- oh sorry... Did I hurt your feelings?

Voldemort- uhhhh-

Harry- *thinks- well here I go* cause the only reason I teased you was because... *sighs* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Voldemort- o_o

Alex and CC- *laughing hysterically in the background*

Harry- SHUTT IT!

Voldemort- you know Harry, I mean you're a good guy and all but... I hate you more than anything in world! So I don't think our love can be...

Harry-we can still work it out...*chokes out words* some...day...*faints*

Voldemort-?

Alex- It was a DARE…. Duh :\

Voldemort- ohhhhhhh o_o

CC- boy are you dumb!

Voldemort- HEY!

Alex- Well I think since Harry fainted, and I don't have the energy to continue… I think we'll end here :)

CC- catch you later…

Alex- and till next time on

Everybody- Harry Potter Truth or Dare!

**Ok that's the rest of the chapter. Phew. You do NOT wanna know how long that took me o_o I just hope you liked it…Cause I feel bad that I didn't update in such a long time. :) **


End file.
